Vows
by jane0904
Summary: Next in the Mal/Freya 'verse. On Boros for his wedding to Freya, Mal falls foul of an old 'acquaintance' who pulls him into crime. Story now complete. Please review/comment ... it tends to make it worthwhile.
1. Prologue

Dear mamma,

Just thought I'd drop you a line or two, post it on Persephone, rather than wait for us to be close enough to vid. Soon as we can I'm plannin' on telling the Captain to stop by, make sure we get a proper visit in, and then you can get to meet the newest addition to the family. You're a granma! Little Bethany's her name, and she is the cutest little dumpling you will ever see. I've enclosed a capture so you can see what I mean! Ain't she the most beautiful baby?

That there with me is Simon, Bethany's daddy. He's pushing me to get married, and tell Pa I will eventually, just not yet. It don't feel like the right time, but it will be soon. Guess I feel like Freya, you know, the woman you met? She's put the Captain off for a long while, ever since she … well, she lost a baby of her own, and I can only imagine what that did to her inside. But he's finally managed to get her to name a date, and soon as we hit Boros, they're gonna get hitched! Simon thinks we should make it a double ceremony, but I … well, I don't … I just can't yet. 'Sides, it's Freya's day, and I don't wanna take anything away from her. She has to be the centre of attention, her and the Cap'n.

He's going round the place looking like he's just learned how to smile but don't know how to stop. Ain't never seen the man so happy. It kinda affects the whole crew, you know? Zoe and Hank – she's the Cap's first mate and he's the pilot – well, they've been talking. I know that don't sound much, but normally she's telling him what she's likely to do to him to make him go away, but they've actually been _talking_. Like real people. He even made her laugh, and I can tell you, you coulda knocked the Cap'n off his chair with a feather. I reckon he's seeing the possibility of another breaking of his 'no shipboard romances' rule in the not too distant future. I wouldn't mind – I loved Wash with all my heart, in a not-squishy-sex kinda way, but Zoe deserves to be happy. 'N' I think Hank could do that. Not that I'm gonna tell her. Freya does that enough and sometimes I think Zoe's likely to shoot her.

Inara's been working a lot lately. Not been on board too much, but we're picking her up on Persephone when we go get paid. I think she's coming to some kind of decision. I ain't spoken to her about it 'cause I didn't want to upset her, but I think she's feeling like she's missing out on something. She's seeing us all, me and Simon, Freya and the Cap, even Hank and Zoe, and she's thinking there's something not there in her life. Maybe she's planning on leaving again, but I'm hoping it's not that. She'd make a big hole in the family if she did. So I'm guessing it's something else. Maybe she's thinking of taking on a trainee – I've heard tell of Companions who do that, teaching 'em how to be … well, Companions, without having to go to one of the Training Houses. Maybe.

Anyways, so this wedding coming up is making everyone feel happy. River's feeling better because she's annoying Jayne even more, turning up in his bunk at all hours of the day or night. It riles Simon something fierce because he's sure Jayne's encouraging her somehow, but I keep telling him that ain't the case. And you'd believe me if you heard some of the cussing coming out from his room when he wakes up and sees her staring at him. And she knows exactly what she's doing – seen her smiling about it. Last night she didn't go there, and he was wandering the ship looking for her, making sure she was okay. I was in the common area, feeding Bethany, saw him go check on her room. He didn't see me, but I know he was a mite worried. Wonder what's really going on there?

Well, I've gotta go, momma, Bethany's woken up and needs another feed. Or maybe changing. Simon's getting pretty good at it, except he's having to use so many weaves on his fingers where he keeps stabbing himself on the pins. I haven't the heart to tell him that he could use tapes, but he's being a good father.

Tell Pa that I miss him, and the boys, and the rest of the family too, and I'll be by to see you soon.

Your loving daughter (and delirious mother!)

Kaylee


	2. Chapter 1

Serenity landed on Boros in the middle of a thunderstorm, lightening flashing all around

Serenity landed on Boros in the middle of a thunderstorm, lightening flashing all around. Hank settled her gently down, just as a particularly bright flash lit the interior of the bridge.

"We gonna be okay?" Mal asked, only a little bit nervously.

"We're fine, Mal," Hank assured him. "Just a little bit of noise, that's all."

"Good. Can't be having anything going wrong today."

Hank grinned. "It won't. And the weather's supposed to clear up soon enough."

"Better. Or Freya's likely to throw a hissy fit and refuse to get married at all."

"A hissy fit?" Hank couldn't believe it. "A hissy fit?" He laughed. "What's it worth not to tell her you said that?"

"How about keeping your job?"

"Nope. Not even that."

"Then I'll just shoot you and be done with it." Mal stomped off the bridge back towards his bunk, hearing his pilot in the background.

"Hissy fit!"

-x-

They'd pulled by Persephone only long enough to pick up Inara and get paid, although for once Badger had wanted to talk.

"'Ear you're gettin' married, Mal," he said, his apple peeler squealing slightly.

"Wanna get that greased," Mal offered. "Wouldn't want a fine piece of antiquerie like that to break down, would you?"

Badger wouldn't be side-tracked. "To Freya, no less."

"How did you hear about that?" Mal asked, sighing, letting the little man have his fun.

Badger grinned. "Got my fingers in a lot of pies, Mal. I 'ear lots of stuff. And one of 'em was about a certain Malcolm Reynolds making plans to get 'isself hitched on Boros. That you?"

"It is," Mal agreed, settling himself more firmly. "Just as soon as we get there."

"Now you shoulda done it 'ere," Badger said, opening his arms to indicate his own personal den of iniquity. "I coulda done you a real good deal."

"Well, as appealing as that may sound, Freya had this real hankering to get married on Boros," Mal said regretfully. "And as she can make my life all kinds of hell, I kinda let her have her way."

"Hen-pecked already?" Badger tutted. "Ain't the way you want to start out, Mal. And I find myself slightly ashamed of ya."

"One way or the other, it has to be Boros," Mal said, shaking his head.

"Pity. I'd'a liked to see her walk down the aisle, if only to stand up at the right time and declare some form of impediment." He grinned, mostly at his own use of such a long word.

"I'm sorry you can't come," Mal said, sounding almost sincere.

"But I can at least give the bride a gift." Badger reached under his desk and pulled out a box. "'Ere, give this to Freya. Tell 'er it's from an admirer."

Mal took it gently, wondering whether it would be a good idea to submerge it in water. "Why, thanks. I'm sure she'll be most grateful."

Badger grinned again. "And tell 'er I want to know if it fits."

Mal suppressed the shudder that ran through him. "I will. Now, if you've got our money …"

"No problem." He motioned to one of his men who tossed a bag to Zoe. "And since you're 'eading to Boros, you might like to drop a small parcel off for me."

"We're leaving soon as we get back," Mal pointed out.

"Got it right 'ere," Badger said, tapping a crate on the floor. "Be worth it to you."

Mal nodded at Jayne, who picked it up easily under one arm. "Who's it for?"

"It'll be picked up." Badger smiled. "Oh, and … congratulations."

-x-

"It's beautiful," Freya said, holding the dress up against her. "Thank you."

"When I saw it I thought of you," Inara said, sitting back on her sofa and smiling. "I'm so glad you like it."

Freya put it carefully back in the box, smoothing it down and sighing. "Thank you." She sat down next to the Companion.

"Are you all right?" Inara asked, putting a hand on the other woman's leg, concerned at the sudden look of pain on her face.

"I was just …"

"Alice?" Freya nodded. "Look, I'd rather get you something else if –"

"No, it's perfect." She looked up. "I just … I wish she was here." She put a hand on her belly.

"I know." Inara's voice was gentle, persuasive. "But you're getting married in just a few days, and I know she wouldn't want you to be sad."

Freya glanced at the dress. "Do you think Mal will like it?"

Inara laughed unexpectedly. "Sweetie, Mal would like it if you wore a sack as long as you said 'I do'."

Freya joined in. "Maybe an off-the-shoulder sack," she suggested. "With a little beadwork along the seam."

"Perfect." Inara grinned. "Tea?"

"Please." As the Companion busied herself with the kettle and cups, Freya sat back. "What's Mal wearing?" she asked, almost as if it was an afterthought.

Inara hid the smile. "Oh, probably just his old clothes."

Freya sat up. "He can't!"

Inara looked over her shoulder. "Why not? It's just a piece of paper."

"'Nara, you can't let him! He has to …" Her words trailed off. "You've made him buy something, haven't you?" she accused.

"Would you rather I hadn't?" Inara turned to gaze at her.

"No, I …" Freya sighed. "Am I making a total fool of myself?"

"Not total, no." Inara put the small tray down on the table between them. "And don't worry. We made him get something entirely suitable."

"We?"

"Simon and me."

"Simon?" Freya burst out laughing. "Oh, I wish I'd seen that."

"Don't worry," Inara said, pouring out the hot water. "We've got pictures."

-x-

"What do you think?" Kaylee asked, holding up a little pink top.

"It's pretty," Simon agreed.

"I want Bethany to look her best."

"She will," he assured her. "She's your daughter – how can she not?"

Kaylee smiled. "You always know the right thing to say."

"I try." He dropped a kiss onto the back of her neck and made her squirm.

"I'm trying to decide here," she said.

"And I'm trying to be spontaneous."

She turned and looked at him, her eyes bright. "Really?"

"Really. Everyone's busy, there's just you and me, River's got Bethany –"

"Have you seen Jayne?" River asked from the doorway, Bethany on her hip.

Simon didn't move, just closed his eyes. "You are such a brat," he whispered.

"And you're a boob. So we're even." River smiled. "_Have_ you seen Jayne?"

"Not for a while, honey," Kaylee said, holding up the top. "What do you think?"

River considered carefully. "She prefers the yellow one."

Simon stared. "She told you that?"

"Of course not," River said, giving him her look.

"She's not going to wear that, it's too old," Kaylee said firmly, ignoring their banter. "I think this one'll look just shiny."

"She'll look pretty," River agreed. "Well, if you see Jayne, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Why?" Simon asked, unable to bear it any longer.

"Bethany needs changing, and he's good at it," River said, a serious look on her face. "Unlike some people."

"I'm getting better," Simon ground out.

River just stared at him, then moved away. As she headed towards the cargo bay she called, "Actually Bethany said she preferred the one with the geisha on it."

Simon stood with his mouth open.

-x-

"From Badger?" Freya stared at the box, her brows drawn down. "Do I really want to look inside?"

"I think it's a wedding gift," Mal said, shrugging. "He really likes you." He looked at her. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" she insisted. "And if he really knew, he'd never be sending me anything." She stopped. "Unless he does know and it's a bomb."

"Freya …" He only tended to use her full name now when he wanted something, like an explanation.

She looked embarrassed. "It wasn't anything. Just when you were sick, I gave him one of those geisha dolls."

"With the big heads that wobble?" She nodded. "Well, people do love those."

"Mmn."

He stared at her. "Is there more to this?"

"No, no," she said quickly. "Except … maybe … according to Simon we were all still infectious."

Mal couldn't take his eyes off her, then began to laugh. "You mean you …" He sat down on the bunk, still snorting.

"Probably nothing happened! It was just …"

"Oh, something happened," Mal said, trying to stop the chuckling. "I hear tell Badger was real sick. Couldn't even threaten anyone for weeks."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed. I think we'd better not tell anyone about the doll, don't you?"

"No," she agreed. "But what about this?" She held up the box.

"Only one way to find out."

She took a deep breath and removed the lid. "Oh my."

Mal peered over her shoulder. "He really must like you."

"You have to take this back. I can't … not after what I did."

"I ain't taking it back," he said firmly. "You want to, you do it." He looked down. "Do you think it'll fit?"

"I don't think I want to find out."

Mal lifted out the thigh sheath and jewelled knife. "I wonder who he stole it off?"

-x-

It had stopped raining and the sun was poking through the clouds.

"See," Hank said, standing in the cargo bay looking out. "Told you it was going to clear up."

Mal fingered the collar of his new shirt. "Just so long as it stays that way."

"Sir, you'll make it dirty," Zoe said quietly.

"It feels wrong."

"It's fashionable," Simon put in.

Mal was wearing a suit of very dark blue, so dark it was almost black. The pants were fitted, tapering down to his ankle, where he was wearing hightop shoes instead of his usual boots. The shirt was highnecked, collared, but without revers, and buttoned all the way up. A sort of cravat sat around it in a gold colour, picked up again in the stripes on the waistcoat.

"Freya's gonna laugh herself silly when she sees me in this get-up," Mal complained.

"She'll think you look very handsome and wonder why she never married you before," Hank assured him.

"You think?"

"I wouldn't be at all surprised," Zoe agreed, a softness in her voice.

"Wash would've loved to be here," Mal said quietly. "He would've had no end of comments to make."

"So I'll just have to make 'em instead," Hank promised, pulling a capture from his pocket. "Now, everybody, smile!"

-x-

"You look beautiful," Inara breathed, standing back so Freya could see herself in the long mirror.

"Oh …"

The dress was dark red, as tradition dictated, bias cut so it clung to every curve, with pleating across the breasts to break up the line. Full length, it skimmed the floor, only showing the tips of her shoes.

"You sure it's gonna stay up?" Freya asked, reaching up to touch the silver pin holding the single shoulder in place. "If I get fractious, I might end up showing the Prefect a whole lot more than he bargained for."

Kaylee, sitting on the sofa with Bethany on her lap, giggled. "Make it a wedding to remember, though, wouldn't it?"

"It will stay up," Inara said. "Until you want it to come down."

"Just so long as you're sure."

Inara ran a fingertip across Freya's collarbone. "You need a necklace." She went to her bedside table and rummaged in a large jewellery box. "Here." She turned around, holding up a blood red stone set in a silver cage, hanging from a fine chain.

Freya touched it. "I can't. It's too beautiful."

"Then it goes perfectly," Inara said, fastening it around Freya's neck.

"Something borrowed," River said, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"That's right," Inara said. "And it's old, so that fulfils two parts of the rhyme."

"Rhyme?" Freya asked, still looking at herself.

"Something old, something new –" Kaylee began.

"Something borrowed, something blue," Inara added.

"And a silver sixpence in her shoe," River finished.

"Really?" Inara looked at the young girl. "I've not heard that."

"Old," River said. "Earth-that-was."

"Well, I'm not too sure about the sixpence, but you've got the new – the dress – and the borrowed."

"Ooh, wait!" Kaylee handed Bethany to River and hurried out of the shuttle. The baby gurgled happily and reached out to play with River's hair.

"I wish my hair were longer," Freya said, looking at the soft curls they'd managed to make around her face. "It used to be long."

"Why did you cut it?" Inara asked.

"It got in the way." Freya shook her head. "I've just never grown it back."

"I think it looks lovely."

"He likes it," River said, jiggling Bethany to make her laugh. "Likes to hold it when he –"

"River!" Inara complained, but the young psychic just smiled.

-x-

"You've got to get going," Kaylee called over the railing. "She's ready, and you're not to see her before the ceremony."

The others looked up at her in her pretty floral dress.

Simon smiled at her. "Just waiting for the hover now. Any second."

Kaylee smiled back. "I think we can keep her up here until then."

"Does …" Mal tried again. "Does she look okay?"

"She looks beautiful, Cap'n," she said. "Just like you," she added then scampered back into the shuttle.

"And she's right," Hank said, clasping his hands in front of him. "So beautiful."

Zoe thumped him.

"It's here," Jayne called from outside as the hover drew up.

Hank thumped Mal genially on his arm in turn. "Time to go get hitched."

"Thanks, but I'm already spoken for," Mal said, heading out into the watery sun.

-x-

"Here!" Kaylee hurried back inside the shuttle and held out a square of sky blue.

Freya took it, examining it carefully. It was a silk handkerchief, with her name embroidered in tiny letters across one of the corners. "It's lovely," she said sincerely. "Did you –"

Kaylee nodded, hugging herself. "I did it whilst I was pregnant, that last month. I couldn't get under Serenity, so I had to do something to stop myself going crazy. And my momma showed me how to embroider when I was small, so …" She grinned. "I was gonna keep it for your birthday, but … it's blue!"

Freya hugged the young mother and said, "That it is." Standing back she tucked it carefully down her cleavage.

"So that's it," Inara said. "Time to go."

"Sixpence," River said. "Can't go without the sixpence."

Freya looked at her. "That's okay," she said. "I don't see how we can –"

River held out her hand, a small silver coin resting in her palm. "I found it in a shop when I was ten. The owner didn't know what it was, and let me have it for a credit. It's been with me ever since."

"But how –"

"Even they didn't know everything," River said, getting up off the bed and handing Bethany to Kaylee. "It goes in your left shoe." She knelt down and gently removed Freya's shoe, sliding the sixpence into the front before slipping the shoe back on.

"It feels odd," Freya said, moving her foot a little.

"It's the future," River said, and smiled up at her. Then she jumped to her feet. "Time to go!"

-x-

"She's late," Mal muttered.

"Brides are meant to be," Simon said behind him. "It's traditional."

The Prefect was looking at his watch.

"Not this late."

"She'll be here, sir." Zoe glared at the Prefect who subsided somewhat.

"Anyway," Hank said airily, "it'll give you time to decide who's best man."

Mal glanced at him. "No decision to make."

Jayne grinned at the pilot. "See. Told you. You ain't been on board long enough."

"Oh, Mal …" Hank was upset.

"Jayne's right," Mal said unexpectedly. "That's why it's Zoe."

"No, you can't have a best man who's a woman," Jayne protested.

"Do you want me to take you outside so we can decide that?" Zoe suggested.

"No!" Hank put in quickly. "He'd probably enjoy that."

"There's no discussion here," Mal said. "Zoe's my best … person."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled a little. "It should have been Wash," she added quietly.

"It probably would have been," he replied, equally softly.

The doors opened at the end of the room, and Kaylee hurried up, Bethany reaching out towards her father. "Sorry we're late!" she panted. "Something going on somewhere, and all the traffic …" She took a deep breath. "Still, we're here now."

"Where's …" Mal began, then stopped as he saw his wife-to-be walking towards him down the aisle, her red dress clinging to her, her eyes on him alone. It was as if the entire room vanished, and there was just her and him in the entire 'verse.

Kaylee snuggled in next to Simon, and Inara and River took their places the other side, watching as the Captain stood with his mouth open until Zoe nudged him slightly.

"Now that we're all here, I think we can begin," the Prefect said, opening his book.

-x-

"Do you wish to say anything before I make this official?" the Prefect asked, looking from one to the other.

Mal nodded, and turned to Freya, his blue eyes liquid. "Frey, there ain't no-one in this entire 'verse I want to be with more than you. I've had more hurts since the war ended than during it, but the worst would be you leaving me. Stay by my side, in my life, in my bed. I love you."

Hank sniffed, and Zoe elbowed him.

Freya smiled. "Mal, you've made me whole, healed me, kept me from the darkness. I've loved you for so long, and I will stay by you, in your life, in your bed. You're not going to get rid of me that easily!"

Jayne laughed and Zoe elbowed him too.

The Prefect smiled. It took people like this, from outside his usual sphere, to make him aware there was still love around, not just convenience. "Do you have the ring?"

Zoe handed Mal the gold band he'd had made without Freya's knowledge by the stallholder who'd resized the engagement ring, using a little of the excess gold to tie it all together. It had tiny stars etched all around it. The Prefect nodded and Mal slipped it onto Freya's finger.

"Then, with the power and agreement of the Allied Federation of Planets, I state in front of these witnesses that you are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Mr Reynolds."

Mal grinned. "Thanks," he said, and leaned down to place his lips firmly on his wife's, feeling hers smiling.

Hank clapped and cheered, Kaylee joining in, the others applauding too. Bethany, wrapped securely in Simon's arms, gurgled happily.

-x-

"To the happy couple!" Simon said, raising his glass of champagne.

"The happy couple!" the rest of the table called, and the restaurant around them applauded.

"You didn't have to do this, Mal," Freya said, leaning over and whispering.

"Yes, I did." He squeezed her hand which he hadn't released since putting the ring on it. "It's the only time we're ever gonna get married, so we're doing it right."

"But it must have cost so much –"

He stopped her lips with a kiss, then leaned back just enough to say, "If I'm left without a penny to my name, it's worth it."

"We've got sixpence," she said, smiling.

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

Hank looked at the pair of them, then leaned over towards Zoe. "This is making me homesick," he said.

"Then go home," she said, gazing at him implacably.

"Wanna come with me?"

The look in his eyes was too much. "Oh, come on," she said, grabbing his arm. "Let's dance."

Hank got to his feet, or rather tried to untangle them and fell over. She pulled him up. "Thanks."

She just glared at him and let him out onto the dancefloor.

Kaylee, leaning back against Simon, giggled. "See that?" she said. "Maybe they'll be next."

"Huh," Jayne grunted, swilling the champagne around his teeth and deciding it was piss poor. "More likely she's gonna take him outside and all we'll find is a coupla bones and a hank of hair."

"Kinda what I meant, in a more sexy, less like death kind of way." Kaylee sighed happily.

-x-

This was a smart hotel, much more so than most he'd been in, but that was why he chose it. At the reception desk he got a smile from the clerk, and the key, then turned to Freya, standing so close to him he could feel her heat. "This is it," he said quietly. "We go up there, and you can't back out."

She smiled. "You mean once we consummate our marriage, I can't get it annulled?"

"Something like that," he said, pulling her in closer to him.

"Better give me time to think about that," she whispered, running her lips across his cheek.

"Well, you got until the elevator takes us to the top floor."

"Bridal suite?"

"Got that right."

She grinned and licked his earlobe. The clerk behind the desk coughed and blushed.

Mal laughed and pulled her towards the elevator doors. "Stop that," he said as she breathed in his ear.

"Why?"

"Because this is a decent hotel, and you'll get us thrown out."

She moved back enough so she could look into his eyes. "Mal, I don't care where we spend our wedding night. It could be back on Serenity, out on a cold moon somewhere, or even in jail. Just so long as I get to spend it with you."

He smiled. "That's all right then," he said.

-x-

Inara watched Zoe and Hank still dancing, wrapped in each other, and sighed.

"What's up, _mei-mei_?" Kaylee asked.

"Just –"

"They're happy," River interrupted, holding a sleeping Bethany on her lap. "Don't be sad."

Kaylee looked from the young psychic back to Inara. "Why're you sad?"

"I'm not!" Inara protested, but the look on her face said she was lying.

"It's not Hank and Zoe, is it?"

The Companion shook her head slowly. "Not really, no."

Kaylee took her hand, squeezing it gently. "'Nara, we all know how you felt about Mal. How we all thought he felt about you."

"I still do, Kaylee," Inara admitted softly. "I've been waiting for it to go away, and it doesn't. I still love him, and it hurts."

"I know." Serenity's mechanic moved her chair closer, and put her arm around the older woman's shoulders.

"And do you know the worst part?"

"No, what?"

"I love Freya too."

"What, you mean –"

Inara had to smile. "No, not like that. But as a special friend. Someone who understands me, maybe better than I do myself."

"And she knows how you feel," River added quietly. "She wishes she could make the pain go away for you, because she's so happy."

"I should have told him, a long time ago," Inara admitted, finding it so hard to hear about Freya's happiness. "During those first months on Serenity. Told him I loved him and I'd give up being a Companion for him."

"Yes," Kaylee agreed. "You should. And he was a _hoe-tze duh pee-goo_ for not doing the same." She sighed. "But you didn't. Either of you."

"It wouldn't have worked," River said. "If you'd given up sex, you would eventually have held it against him, and if he'd forgiven the men, he would have held it against you."

"I know. And I think that was probably the main reason I didn't offer." Inara reached out and picked up the glass of champagne, downing its contents to move the lump in her throat.

"And he loved Freya. Even if he didn't recognise it."

Kaylee looked at the young girl. "Even then? I thought –"

"Men can be such boobs."

"Ain't that right?" Kaylee agreed, watching her lover and the father of her baby trying to get through the crowd of dancers with a full tray of drinks, just as someone jiggled his elbow.

-x-

"Wow," Freya said, looking around the room. "That is a big bed," she commented.

"Yeah. I'm sure we'll end up using it sometime," Mal agreed, pulling her backwards towards him and kissing the nape of her neck. She wriggled into him and he groaned.

She danced away. "Don't you want to take your time?" she asked, moving through the room, taking everything in. "Hey, they got a separate bathroom! And that bath …" She hurried inside and turned on the taps.

"You're planning on taking a bath now?" he asked, following her, turning the taps off again, feeling the strain in certain parts of his body.

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "We have to take the opportunity," she said playfully. "It'll be fun."

He grabbed for her but she slid out of his grasp. "Frey …"

"Besides, we've got all night." Suddenly she was standing still, just a few feet from him. Reaching up, she grasped the single silver pin on her shoulder and pulled it free. The dress slid from her body like red water, a fragment of blue falling with it, and she stood naked in front of him. His entire being pulsed with desire.

"Oh, God, Frey …" He moved forward and she didn't retreat, just wrapped her arms around him, feeling his body through the new clothes.

"I thought you didn't believe any more," she whispered, gasping as his hands moved across her skin.

"I've changed my mind," he said softly, lifting her up to take her into the bedroom. Maybe they would take advantage of the bed after all.

-x-

The stars were out overhead, twinkling as they never did in the black, as they headed back towards Serenity.

"Think they're gonna enjoy their wedding night?" Jayne asked as he ambled along.

"Why, what have you done?" Zoe demanded.

"Nothing!" the big man insisted. "Thought about it, then kinda decided Mal'd kill me."

"What were you thinking about?" Hank asked, doing a few dance steps to music only he could hear.

"Don't know. Apple pie bed, maybe. Or just ordering a really early alarm call."

"Hhmfph," Hank snorted. "That ain't imaginative. We could have –"

"Done nothing," Zoe interrupted. "Which is just what we did do. And Mal wouldn't have taken too kindly to you ruining his wedding night."

Kaylee grinned. "Sounds nice, doesn't it?" she said, carrying a sleeping Bethany while Simon had his arm around her waist, still pulling the damp fabric of his shirt away from his chest with the other hand.

"You could always say yes and make it ours," he suggested.

"Not yet," she said. "I'm having too much fun."

"Getting married doesn't mean that has to stop," he pointed out.

"Really?"

"So I've heard, "Inara agreed behind them.

In front of them the dark bulk of Serenity loomed up.

"Jayne …" River whispered, slipping her hand into his.

"What is it?" he asked, feeling her trembling.

-x-

Mal slid his damp body up Freya's, feeling the post-coital drowsiness trying to assert itself. Only he wasn't going to sleep. "Hey," he said, looking into her dark eyes.

"Hey," she smiled back. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Can't go back now," he said, kissing the tip of her nose, her chin, her cheeks, tasting the perspiration on her.

"Then I can call myself your wife?" she asked playfully.

"For the rest of your days," he promised, running a hand down her neck to her breast, cupping her gently.

"I love you, Malcolm Reynolds," she said, rolling into him, pressing her body against his.

"I love you, Freya Reynolds," he said in turn, grinning, tangling his legs into hers.

There was a knock at the door.

"Wrong room," she said, kissing him gently, feeling his body stirring against hers.

"Go away!" Mal called. "We're busy!"

The knock sounded again, more peremptory this time.

"Are they really trying to break the mood?" Freya asked, smiling just a little.

"Ignore them and they'll go away." He kissed her neck.

This time the knock sounded like the door was going to break in.

Freya lay back. "_Tah mah duh_."

"I second that," Mal said, feeling annoyance wash through him. He disentangled his limbs from hers and stood up, looking down at her, all wanton and flushed. "Don't move," he advised. She smiled as he grabbed a hotel bathrobe and slid into it. Throwing back the door he glared out. "What?" he demanded.

"That's him," said the woman outside, pointing directly at him. "That's my husband."


	3. Chapter 2

"That's him," said the woman outside, pointing directly at him. "That's my husband."

Mal stared at the red-head in front of him. "Saffron?" His mouth dropped. "What the _diyu_ –"

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds?" asked one of the men standing behind her, not seeing the smile on her face.

"What?" He stared at him. "Yes. Look, what –"

"You are bound by law and ordered to stand down." The man, whom Mal now realised was in a Federal uniform, stepped forward and produced a set of handcuffs.

Mal backed up. "Whoa, there. What for?"

"It may be fine on some of the border moons, sir, but bigamy is still illegal on Boros."

"Big …" Mal felt his jaw drop again.

"Mal?" Freya was beside him, a sheet wrapped around her. "What's going on?"

"Not rightly sure," he managed to say. "Saffron …"

"And that's her," the young woman, sniffing most sorrowfully, said. "The one who took him from me."

"Mal?" Freya looked from one to the other, a murderous gleam starting to appear in her eye. "Is this who I think it is?"

"We ain't married!" he insisted.

"No, sir, I should say you're not," the Fed said, reaching to take hold of Mal's wrists.

"No," Mal said, moving back. "Not me and her," he pointed to Freya. "Me and her!" He pointed to Saffron.

"Well, that will be for a court to decide. I imagine they're going to enjoy this." He smiled, but with no humour in it. "Particularly with what we've found on board your ship."

-x-

"What is it?" Zoe asked, looking round at River who was clinging to Jayne.

"Intruders."

Zoe's hand slapped to her thigh, but she was unarmed. "_Gao yang jong duh goo yang_," she muttered. "Should never go anywhere without it."

Hank walked a few paces ahead, able to see Serenity's cargo bay doors were open.

"Get back here, little man," Jayne whispered loudly.

"Looks like they're Feds," Hank said, ducking behind the corner of a building.

"Feds?" Zoe joined him. "What would they be doing breaking into our ship?"

Jayne was suddenly at her elbow, a small pistol in his hand. "Could always go and ask."

"Where did you –" Hank stopped, staring at the gun. "Never mind."

"I don't go anywhere without something on me."

"And going shooting up a bunch of Feds is the best you can come up with?" Zoe asked. "Stay here." She started towards the Firefly before the others could stop her.

"What's going on?" Inara asked, coming up behind them.

"I think Zoe's finally broken that screw loose," Jayne said.

"Gentlemen," Serenity's first mate called as she approached the open cargo bay. Five men and an officer turned at her voice. "Can I help you at all?"

"Where is Captain Reynolds?" the officer asked.

"On his honeymoon," she said, smiling.

The officer noticed her smile didn't quite meet her eyes. "And you are?"

"Zoe Washburne. First mate. In the captain's absence I'm in charge." She put her thumbs into her pants pockets.

"Then perhaps you can explain this." The officer tapped the box at his feet with his stick.

One of those, Zoe thought. Probably newly made up, thought you had to have some symbol of authority to make people do what you wanted. Ah well, might play along for a while. "It's cargo," she said. "Someone's supposed to come and pick it up tomorrow."

"Cargo."

"I believe that's what I said."

"And someone's coming to pick it up."

Zoe chuckled. "You know, I reckon we've got that echo back, because I'm sure I just told you that." She glanced at the box and noticed the lid was loose. "No idea what's inside it, though," she added.

"Really." The officer stiffened as the rest of Serenity's crew approached.

"You okay, Zo?" a big man asked, his hands behind his back.

"You need any help?" another man, this one shorter, with scruffy brown hair, put in.

"No, thanks, honey, I think I've got this one," the woman, Zoe, said.

The man who had spoken seemed almost shocked, breaking into a most inappropriate grin.

Behind them, coming out of the darkness, were another man and three women, one holding a baby.

"Who were you to deliver it to?"

"No idea. But someone was going to come calling for it."

The officer bent down and lifted out the contents from the box.

"What's that?" the big man asked. "Some kinda cup?"

"It's a chalice," the third man, the one who hadn't spoken up to now, put in. "It's used in religious ceremonies."

"Worth much?"

"If it's real, yes."

"But nothing to you," the officer said. "We're not going to arrest you, at least not yet, but your captain has been bound, and will be brought before the courts tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"This was reported stolen from the Museum of Antiquities on Osiris three weeks ago. We received certain … information that it was on board a Firefly. It appears our information was correct."

"Someone squealed?" the big man asked.

"Your vessel had been land-locked by Port Control, and you are ordered to stay in this city until further notice." He handed the chalice to one of his men, who slid it back into its box and picked it up. "There may be charges against you." He smiled. "Have a good evening."

He strode down the ramp and into the night, his men following.

"I have got to get a stronger lock for the door," Kaylee muttered. "Just about anyone can walk in."

"Later, Kaylee," Zoe said, staring after the men. She glanced at Hank.

"Badger?" the pilot asked.

"Badger."

Hank jogged inside.

"You think they meant it?" Jayne asked. "'Bout the captain being pinched?"

"No reason for them to lie. But I think someone had better go check the hotel."

Jayne nodded and melted into the darkness.

"What about Freya?" Kaylee asked, her face concerned as she hugged Bethany.

"I'm not sure, _mei-mei_." Zoe headed for the bridge. "But we'll find out."

-x-

"Mal, when I said I didn't mind where I spent my wedding night, even in jail, I was only joking."

Mal groaned. "Frey, honey, I kinda know that."

"I mean, this is one of the nicer ones I've been in, but I'd rather go back to the soft bed, that big bath …"

"Frey …"

"So, what, this was your idea of a perfect end to the day?"

Mal banged his head back against the wall, hoping that the pain would wake him up from this nightmare. "_Nee tuh mah duh hwoon dan_," he murmured.

"What are you doing?" Freya asked from next door.

They hadn't even put them together, but had thrown them into separate cells. At least they'd let Freya put on a robe, so that when they were marched through the hotel foyer they were decent. Saffron, though, was playing the martyr for all she was worth.

"It was truly terrible, finding he'd run away. I've been searching for him for all this time, and then to get word that he intended to marry someone else … well, I got here as soon as I could, but I was too late to stop the ceremony." She was crying, her face pressed into the chest of the Federal officer, who had his arm around her, comforting her. "But I couldn't let him get away with it."

As they were put into the official vehicle, Mal caught her eye, and she winked at him.

"Better be careful," he said to the officer. "Or she'll up and marry you too."

Now they were sitting in cold cells, and he knew Freya was very angry. And probably pretty upset.

"Frey, I didn't do this on purpose," he said, leaning his head against the wall and hoping she was just the other side.

She was. "I know. But this Saffron …"

"I don't even know how she got here!" he insisted. "The last I heard she'd been arrested for stealing the Lassiter."

"The one you sold?"

"That's the one."

"And you don't think that might have put her in something of a bad mood?"

"Maybe a little." He sighed. "But I'd've thought she'd just have shot me instead of all this malarkey."

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind too."

He turned so he could look out, trying to see into her cell. "I didn't do this on purpose!"

"Right."

He put his arm through the bars, trying to get as far round the corner as he could. "Frey, I love you. You have to believe me."

He felt something touch his fingers, and her hand slipped into his. She squeezed. "I know."

The door from the main office opened and one of the Feds stood there, his stun gun at the ready. "None of that now," he said. "No fraternisation."

"Wasn't fraternising," Mal said. "Just holding hands with my wife."

"That's a matter of opinion. Just get back."

Mal reluctantly let go, and the Fed moved to Freya's cell. "You're getting out of here," he said. "You're not free, but you can go and join the rest of that _luh suh_ crew." He pressed the key to the plate and the door swung open.

Freya stepped out and immediately turned to Mal. "Are you okay?" she asked, reaching in to him, her face pale.

He felt her hand brush his face before the guard pulled her back. "I told you before." He pushed her towards the door. "Before we change our minds."

Freya glanced back over her shoulder and saw Mal smile and nod. "Okay," she said. "But this isn't over."

"Tell that to the judge," the guard said as he closed the door behind them.

Mal sank back down onto the bench and closed his eyes. At least she was out of here. Now he could concentrate on what Saffron was up to, and, more importantly, how to get his hands around her neck.

-x-

"Are you okay?" Inara asked, putting her arm around Freya's shoulders.

"You mean apart from having armed Feds burst in on us and drag us out of the hotel and throw us in jail – oh, peachy."

Inara forgave the testiness in her voice. "I mean, did they hurt you?"

"No." Freya looked back. "They won't let him out."

"No." Inara sighed. "I've spoken to some people I know here, but they can't help. It seems there's been something of a crackdown on illegal activities, and Mal's just got himself caught up in it."

"Not quite." Freya's face darkened.

"What? I don't understand."

"Did you get my stuff from the hotel?" Freya asked, apparently changing the subject, heading out of the Alliance building.

"What?" Inara shook herself. She really must stop being constantly surprised by this woman. Or at least not showing it. "Yes. Jayne picked then up."

"Everything?"

"Mmn. Even the sixpence."

"Good. And someone needs to take some clothes for Mal." Freya looked down at the robe she was wearing and took a deep breath. "Inara, what do you know about a woman called Saffron?"

-x-

"Sir." Zoe stood outside the cell door.

"Zoe! Great!" Mal said, standing up. "You come to get me out?"

"I wish I had, sir, but they've only let me bring your clothes." She passed a small bundle through the bars, having to push his boots through one at a time. "Although the robe suits you rather well."

He shrugged off the robe and started to dress. "What about Freya?"

"She's fine. Not particularly happy with you, but otherwise she's okay." She didn't turn away. She'd seen Mal naked before, and it didn't do much for her.

"I didn't do this on purpose, Zoe," he said, slipping into his pants and buttoning them up.

"Never said you did, sir."

"Only the look on your face –"

"What look's that, sir?"

Mal pulled on his shirt. "It's the one you get when you think I've done something stupid."

"I wouldn't know, sir."

He gave her a look of his own. "But she told you?"

"About Saffron? Yes sir. In very colourful language."

Mal couldn't help his lips twitching. "I'm sure she did." He sat on the bunk and pulled on his boots. "So what did they find on board?"

"A chalice."

"A what?"

"It's a sort of cup, according to Simon. Solid gold, with gemstones."

"Where the hell did we get that?" He stood up, pulling his suspenders over his shoulders.

"It was in Badger's crate." She waited for the explosion, but none came.

"Did you speak to him?" Mal asked quietly.

"I tried, sir. He was … unavailable."

"I bet."

"Hank's still on it, but the message we're getting is that Badger is on vacation."

"One of these days I am going to take that little weasel apart," Mal promised, finishing buttoning his shirt.

"Do you think this is all connected, sir?" Zoe asked.

"Saffron turns up and has me arrested, then the Feds find something like that on my boat? What do you think?"

"I think there's very little we can do until after court tomorrow." She shook her head. "You'd better get some sleep, sir."

"You think I'm going to be able to?" Mal asked astonished.

"Try."

-x-

Judge Udall was not having a good day. His wife had been mad at him, his daughter had stayed out all night again – the two things were probably connected – and now he had to deal with this man standing in his courtroom as if he owned the place.

"This chalice is valuable, I understand," he said, wishing he had had time to take a soother before sitting down. Or maybe a painkiller. Or just a shot of something purely medicinal. "We're notifying the Museum of its recovery, but might not hear back for a day or so. In the meantime, as yet there's no firm evidence that you were the actual thief."

"Sir, I picked up the package in good faith," Mal said, standing almost at attention, his hands by his sides. "All I was told was to deliver it to someone on Boros. Which I had planned to do."

"And you claim you didn't know what was in it?"

"Not just claimed, sir." Mal was using his old voice, the one Sergeant Reynolds used to use when talking to his superior officer, the one he could get out of most trouble with.

"And who gave it to you?"

Mal paused. As much as he wanted to drop Badger in it up to his bowler hat, he was equally aware the little man might be his only chance of beating this. "Sir, I can't answer that."

"You know that doesn't bode well for you, don't you?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Well, they do say there's honour among thieves." Judge Udall shook his head. "But that is a question for another day. Of much more interest is your other little problem." He indicated the two women standing on the other side of the courtroom from the prisoner. "Two women, both claiming to be your wife. And which is it, Captain?"

Mal looked across at Freya, standing so tall and proud, and Saffron, who appeared to be simpering at him, and tried to take control of himself. "Sir," he said, "Freya is my wife. I married her here, on Boros."

"And when was this?" the judge asked.

"A little under twenty hours, sir. In front of the Prefect."

"I see. That certainly seems –"

"I married him three years ago," Saffron interrupted. "At the Triumph settlement."

"That wasn't legal!" Mal said quickly.

"No? I can call on Elder Gammon to give evidence, if the Court requires it." Her smile grew wider. "It might take a while to get him here, of course."

Judge Udall looked at Saffron, then back to Mal. Is this true, Captain?"

Mal wondered whether it was worth lying, then said with a resigned expression, "It's true, sir. At least, as far as it goes. She hitched me by surprise then tried to steal my boat out from under me!"

"But you married her."

"So did lots of other men!" Mal insisted, his voice getting louder. "I wasn't the first!"

"Prove it," Saffron said sweetly.

"Can you?" the judge asked.

"Well, no. But I could probably get –" Mal stopped. If he admitted that Durren Haymer was Saffron's first and only legal husband, he'd have to explain how he knew this, and then it would all get complicated by the Lassiter, how he'd finally managed to fence it, for a fraction of what it was really worth, and upgrade Serenity, as well as buying a few little luxuries like food. But without that …

"Enough, enough," Judge Udall said, waving his hands. "This could go on forever, it seems to me." He sighed and looked at the three of them, his gaze contemplative. "The question before this court is whether to grant Captain Reynolds bail at all, and then into whose custody to place him. The landlock on his ship will ensure he actually stays here, but as to the other matter … Well, all parties have confirmed that this young lady here definitely married the prisoner first, no matter what the circumstances and the legality of the proceedings. In this particular case, and until the evidence can be fully gathered, I grant custody of Captain Reynolds to Saffron Reynolds."

The redhead smiled.

"Sir –" Freya began, but was waved down.

"No. The decision has been made. And no trying to see the accused, either. Otherwise you'll find yourself thrown back in jail for contempt of court." Judge Udall stood up. "We will reconvene in two days time." He looked at Mal sternly. "And I suggest you use the time wisely."


	4. Chapter 3

The jailer opened the door and stuck his head inside. "Reynolds. Your wife's here to see you."

Mal stood up, but wasn't surprised as much as resigned when the redhead swept in. "Hello, hubby." She crossed the cell to kiss him, but he stepped back. She made a moue of annoyance.

"Saffron." Mal crossed his arms. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Oh, just luck." Her irritation of a moment ago was forgotten as she looked around the cell, glancing up at the recording device in the corner. "There I was, looking for my husband, and I hear a certain Captain Reynolds is going to be in town. Better yet, he's going to be married. Well, I just had to come along and lend my support." She smiled sweetly.

"Try to _feng le_ things up, you mean."

"Depends on your point of view." She stepped closer to him, close enough so that he could smell the perfume on her skin. "Now, are you coming or not? Judge said I was your wife."

"You're not. Freya is."

She smiled again. "Prove it. And I don't think you really want to stay here, do you?" She swept her arm around to indicate the room. "I mean, it's lovely, but …"

"Okay." Mal stepped past her to the door. "But just so I can ditch you first moment I can."

"Oh, I don't think the judge would like to hear you say that, honey." She took hold of his arm. "On this planet, marriage counts for a lot."

"Pity it doesn't with you," Mal said, pulling free and walking out.

-x-

They sat in the hover, heading, Mal noticed, away from the docks area.

"So, want to tell me the truth about what's going on?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Didn't you believe me?"

"No. And I'm kinda finding it hard to believe that you ain't in on this chalice thing either."

"Maybe Badger did me a little favour," Saffron agreed.

"Saffron, if you're about to tell me that you're married to him too, I'm gonna …"

"What, sweetie?" she asked, all innocence. Then she smiled. "And no, even I don't sink so low. But I might have let him think I could."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"No, I mean … why all this? Just to get your own back on me?" Mal stared at her.

"Not quite. I wouldn't go to all this trouble _just_ for that." She stroked a hand along his sleeve, then sat back when he didn't react. "No, I need your help."

"My help." Mal took a deep breath, thinking murder probably wasn't the right thing to be adding to the list of crimes he was currently accused of. "You get me arrested, my ship impounded, you ruin my wedding … and you want my help."

"Sweetie, I couldn't see you marry someone else. And ruin our perfectly good relationship?"

Actually, maybe murder wasn't such a bad idea. It could even be worth it. "What do you want, Saffron?"

"There's a little job I plan on doing, and I need a partner." She smiled at him.

"And you couldn't just ask?"

"I got thrown in jail because of you."

"My recollection is that you disabled Serenity and left me in the middle of a desert. Naked, I might add."

"You took the Lassiter!"

"You were planning on doing exactly the same."

"No-one got killed." She sighed. "But I thought you might not want to help me."

"You're right – I don't."

"That was why this little charade was planned."

"Little …" Mal was speechless, for a whole ten seconds. "Do I need to remind you this planet has something of a quaint legal system? They're as likely to hang me if they find me guilty!"

"Only a little bit."

Mal stared at her, wishing he had his gun at his hip right now. Then he smiled. A bit like an alligator seeing someone treading water, but he smiled. "So you did all this just to get me to help you take down some poor slob?"

"I like you," she said.

"Right." He looked out of the hover window. "I'm so glad to say the feeling ain't mutual."

"Oh, come on, Mal." Saffron put her hand on his knee. "When I was standing there in your bunk, naked …" Her fingers started to walk up his thigh. "I know you wanted me. I could tell. It was so … obvious."

Mal grabbed her hand. "It ain't no more, Saffron."

"That's a pity. And I rather liked you naked. Great … legs."

"Can we get on with this? I kinda want to get back to my wife."

"But you are, sweetie." She laughed. "And you aren't going anywhere near Serenity. Part of the deal for me getting you out of jail is that you are in my custody."

"That ain't gonna –"

"But it is." She glanced outside as the hover slowed. "And we're here."

_Here_ turned out to be a smart town house, with three floors and a red front door. Most appropriate, Mal thought. "Who'd you steal this from?" he asked.

"It belongs to a friend. I'm borrowing it."

"Does he know?"

"I don't think I mentioned it to him, no."

"You don't change, do you?" There was almost admiration in his voice. Almost.

"Come on," Saffron said, opening the door to the hover. "I'm sure you can use a drink."

"Only if you drink it first."

"I'm not going to poison you, silly."

-x-

Hank hung out of the bridge doorway, looking down into the galley. "Frey, Jayne's on the com," he called.

She put her cup down and ran along the corridor, jumping the steps. "Jayne?"

The big man's voice was tinny but clear. "Yeah, Freya. She's taken him to a house, 245 Charleston Avenue. Fancy place, expensive."

Freya smiled. "Thanks. Keep an eye on him for me, will you?"

"Sure thing." He signed off.

"You've got Jayne shadowing Mal?" Hank asked in amazement.

"Just in case," Freya said, squeezing his shoulder.

"What do you suppose they're doing there? I mean, Jayne's right – that area … well, their outhouses are worth more than Serenity."

"Something we're going to find out." She slid into the co-pilot's seat. "Bring me up the Cortex, will you?"

-x-

"I'm out on bail and you expect me to help you break the law?" Mal sat back and gaped.

"You do this and all the bad stuff will go away."

"Including you?"

"Since when was I bad stuff?"

"Since the first moment I set eyes on you on Triumph." He stood up and walked to the window, looking out on the town. "I've been scared of girls with wine ever since."

"You? Scared?" Saffron laughed. "The big Malcolm Reynolds would never be scared of me."

"Wary, then." He turned to her, crossing his arms. "And I can't help feeling that's exactly the way I oughtta stay."

Saffron glared at him but continued, "There's this man, who has something I want."

"There's a surprise."

"He's having a party."

"Good for him."

"You're not making this easy, you know," she said accusingly.

"I didn't know I was supposed to."

"At least come and sit down again. You haven't touched your drink."

"And I don't intend to." But he sat down.

"I told you, it's not poisoned." He just stared at her. She sighed. "This party, it's for couples, and I immediately thought of you."

"Sweet." He flashed a dead smile.

"I thought so. So I have this invitation …"

"Saffron, I'm an almost-convicted crook!" Mal pointed out. "You made sure of that! You think I'm gonna be able to even get past the door?"

"You won't be going as Malcolm Reynolds. A little creative disguise and you'll be my rich, but boring, husband, Abraham McGregor."

"McGregor." Mal shook his head. "You think I look like a McGregor."

"I don't even think you look like an Abraham, but that's how it has to be."

"Don't tell me. He's another husband of yours."

She smiled. "Of course."

Mal leaned forward, unable to keep away from the subject any longer. "Saffron, just tell me. How many men _have_ you married?"

She took a breath to answer, then paused. "You know, this is going to sound terrible, but –"

"You can't remember?" Mal supplied.

"I can give you a rough figure."

"Forget it. Forget I ever asked."

"They all sort of blend into one another," she explained. "All except you, of course."

"Thanks."

"Well, you are the only one who ever got the better of me."

"Out of all those hundreds?"

"You should feel proud."

Mal glared at her, then exhaled loudly. "Okay, so what is it you're after?"

"It's a statue."

"Solid gold?"

She shook her head. "No. But it is old. Earth-that-was old."

"Valuable."

"Do you need to ask?"

"No." He glanced around the room, wondering whether he could make a break for it, and deciding that, with Serenity land-locked, there was no place to run. "When?" he asked resignedly.

-x-

"The Cortex is amazing," Freya muttered. "You can find almost anything." She tapped the address in and the information came up immediately.

"Abraham and Lucy McGregor," Inara read over her shoulder. "Do a cross-search."

Freya nodded, touching the screen, and a moment later a picture flashed up. "That's her," she said. It was a picture taken from a Cortex report at the time of their wedding.

"It most certainly is. Not quite like the last time I saw her, but it's her." Inara smiled a little, recalling the redhead covered in garbage, standing in the waste disposal bin searching for the Lassiter. Oh, but that was fun.

"Another of her husbands?"

"Must be. I don't know how she keeps track."

"Must keep a little notebook." Freya sat back and ran her hand through her hair. "You know, age, height, weight, sexual preferences …"

"I wonder what Mal's entry would be."

"I hate to think. Gullible, easily manipulated, prone to being honourable, except around naked women." She sighed and rubbed her eyes as Hank, still in the pilot's seat, stifled a laugh.

Inara glared at him and he subsided, making like he was busy with something else. She leaned over Freya and touched the screen. "Wait, there's more." She scrolled down. "They're on an invitation list to a party."

Freya sat up. "Whose?"

"Killian Ornstein." She shook her head. "Now how did she manage to get one of those?"

"You know him?"

"I've contracted with him before. He's rich."

"Have to be," Hank muttered.

Inara raised an eyebrow but forbore to comment. "His parties are famous, but only for couples. No single people allowed."

Freya thought for a moment. "Might be the reason Saffron … or Lucy … wants Mal. But why not her husband?"

"Perhaps he doesn't like her breaking the law."

"Or he doesn't know she's in town. The wedding was over a year ago."

Freya brought the picture back up of the wedding. "You know, this Abraham McGregor looks a little like Mal."

Inara studied the face more closely. "Hmmn. I think you might be onto something. Blond, a bit heavier around the middle, but … definitely a resemblance."

Freya gazed at her friend. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That she's going to use Mal to get into the party?"

"What _do_ they _do_ at these parties, Inara?" Freya turned so she could see her friend better. "I mean, why only couples?"

"Because they … they swop."

"Swop."

"Partners."

Freya's eyebrows threatened to disappear into her hair. "You mean so they can …"

Inara nodded. "There is an entire floor of the house set aside for just that purpose."

"It doesn't mention anything like that in the party list. Except that it's today."

"Well, maybe not everything gets onto the Cortex."

Freya bit her lip. "We need to talk to Mal."

"Frey, you heard the judge. We can't go anywhere near Mal until after the trial."

"_I_ can't." She looked Inara up and down. "You got something pretty to wear?"

-x-

"I'm not going." Simon stood firm, his arms crossed, defiance oozing from every pore.

"Simon, please." Freya was smiling, willing him to change his mind.

"I've heard about the kind of thing that goes on in those parties." He shook his head. "No."

"Look, it'll be simple. Just go in with Inara, then when everyone pairs off, make sure you go with Mal and Saffron." Freya patted him on the arm. "It'll be easy."

"It will be. Because I'm not going."

"Simon, she doesn't know you."

"And she'd not going to. I'm an almost-married man with a baby, Freya!"

"And Mal's a just-married man who needs your help." She gave up being nice. "And you're going to help."

"Why? Or you'll shoot me?" He sniffed. "That threat comes along so often I've got so I can ignore it."

Inara hurried down the stairs. "Killian was more than happy to extend an invitation to me," she said, stepping into the common area. "He's delighted I can attend." Then she saw the look on Simon's face. "Oh."

"He won't do it," Freya said, dropping down into one of the easy chairs and covering her face with her hands. "I know he's right, but … I want to … I mean, Mal … it was our wedding night!" Her shoulders started to quiver.

Now? Inara thought. She breaks down now? Oh, no. Surely he's not going to fall for that. It's not even very convincing …

"Frey?" Simon asked, uncrossing his arms slowly. "Are you …" He knelt down next to her. "No, don't. Please don't cry."

"It's all right," she said from behind her fingers. "I understand. Maybe Hank …"

"No, I'll do it." He patted her knee. "Don't worry. I'll go."

Freya sniffed, keeping her face down. "Thank you."

He stood up. "I suppose I'd better go and tell Kaylee. I'm sure I have something suitable to wear." He glanced down at her, patted her once more awkwardly on her shoulder, and hurried to their room.

Inara waited until he had gone inside, closing the door, before turning to her friend. "You are shameless!"

Freya looked up, her eyes dry, her mouth smiling. "Worked though, didn't it?"

"And when he finds out?"

"He isn't going to. He's going to think he's doing the right thing. Isn't he?" She grinned.

Inara shook her head. "Oh, you would have made a _jen duh sh tyen tsai_ of a Companion."

"Thanks." Then her eyebrow raised. "And that gives me an idea."

"Why am I not liking that look?"

Freya gazed into Inara's dark eyes. "You said you always thought she was an ex-Companion."

"Maybe not quite a Companion, but she's had training. In a House, yes."

"Could you … is there any way you can find out? Maybe wave Sihnon? Check if she really was?"

Inara stood thoughtfully. "I don't know. Saffron isn't her real name, nor any of the others we know she's gone by."

"But we've got a picture. And I think she's a natural redhead."

"How do you know?" Inara asked curiously. "I mean, I'm not disagreeing, but …"

"Her skin tone. Colouring. And she knows the effect it has on men."

Inara smiled slightly. "I think you're right."

"I just can't help thinking it might give us an advantage."

Inara nodded. "Sweetie, any advantage we can get with Saffron is always a good idea. I'll go and wave Sheydra now."

-x-

Mal looked at the chemicals laid out for him. "No," he said firmly. "Ain't gonna happen."

Saffron leaned in the doorway. "_Zhangfu_, there's not really a choice."

"You want me to be blond, buy me a wig. And why do I have to be anyway?" He glared at her.

"Because Abraham is."

"So he really exists."

"Of course. Did you think I made him up?"

"Well, let me see … you've had me arrested, lied to the courts, now you're trying to get me to swindle a poor slob out of some macguffin … no, of course, what could I have been thinking?"

"Don't be sarcastic, sweetie," Saffron reprimanded. "It doesn't do your looks any favours."

He stood up straight. "I am not dying my hair for you."

"A wig won't work," she insisted, stepping closer and picking up the bleach. "With these kind of parties, if it should come free, it will cause no end of problems."

"What kind of parties?"

She smiled at him. "Let's just say they're … boisterous." She held out the bottle. "Or were you wanting to go back to jail?"

He stared but she didn't back down. Eventually, he let her put the bottle in his hand and close his fingers over it. "Fine," he ground out. "Just … go away and let me get on with this."

"Can't I stay and watch?" she asked, looking at him from under her bangs.

He didn't answer, just glared at her until she pouted and stalked out of the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror over the sink. "I'm sorry, Frey," he said softly. "Ain't exactly how I planned this to go." He sighed and ran water into the basin.


	5. Chapter 4

"I've tried everything I can think of, but it's no use," Kaylee said, wiping the grease from her hands. "Nothing works. The landlock is too solid."

"I thought it might be," Zoe said. She poured a cup of coffee then held out the pot. "Want some?"

"Please." The mechanic sat down at the large table. "Ain't going too well, is it?"

Zoe brought their mugs and joined her. "Well, Freya and Inara seem to have something up their sleeves, but … no, I don't think it is."

"They're not really gonna find the Cap'n guilty, are they?"

"Unless we can persuade Saffron to renounce all claim on him, they just might."

"And that cup thing?"

"The chalice," Freya corrected, coming down the steps into the galley. "There's nothing on the Cortex," she added, staring at the portable screen she was carrying.

"What about?" Zoe asked, sipping her coffee.

"A theft from the Museum. The chalice is still listed. _And_ it's in their live tour." Freya sat down and put the screen on the table.

"Maybe it's a copy," Kaylee suggested.

Freya looked up sharply, glancing at Zoe. "Copy."

"Yeah, the one on display," Kaylee went on. "Simon says they have duplicates of most things in museums, in case the originals are damaged, or need cleaning. Or are just too valuable to be out for looking at."

"You know, everyone's taking it for sure that this is the real thing," Zoe said slowly.

"What if it isn't?" Freya suggested. "What if _this_ is a copy?"

"Would explain why there's no report of a loss."

"And why Badger was happy for us to take it. Something like that, so _swai_, he'd want to keep it around, keep it close. Not give it to Mal to be picked up by just anyone." Freya smiled.

"So it's not real?" Kaylee asked, looking from one to the other.

"But how do we prove it?" Zoe asked.

"We don't have to." Freya sat forward. "The judge said they were getting in contact with the Museum. Even if Badger dropped the information that it was stolen, the Museum aren't going to authenticate a fake."

"We need to speak to Inara."

Freya nodded. "Let's just hope they haven't gone in yet."

-x-

"Inara!" Killian Ornstein held out both arms, stepping towards the Companion with a wide grin on his face. "How good to see you! If I'd known you were on Boros we could have scheduled some time together."

Inara smiled. "Killian, how nice of you to say that." She let him kiss her on both cheeks then stood back. "But it was a last minute thing. I had no idea I was going to be in time for one of your famous parties, though."

Killian's grin became more of a leer. "Of course." He tapped his nose. "But that's just between us, isn't it? And a few of my closest friends." He waved a hand towards the people Inara could see in the interior of the house.

"And a few new ones, I see," she commented, seeing a man in the throng who could have been the Captain, if Mal's hair was blond, his waist a little … no. It couldn't … It took all her Companion training not to laugh out loud.

"A few," Killian admitted. "After all, new blood, Inara – you must feel the same way."

Inara laughed, glad to be letting a little of the tension out of her. "Of course." She stepped to one side. "And this is a perfect example." She put her hand on Simon's arm, pulling him forward a little. "Killian, may I present Simon Mara?"

Killian extended his hand. "A pleasure."

Simon smiled, a little forced. "Thank you. And for opening your invitation to include me."

"Any friend of Inara is a friend of mine," Killian replied. "Please, go in, partake of the refreshments, and the evening proper will be getting underway in a short while."

"Thank you, Killian," Inara said, then dropped her voice. "Please forgive him. He's very young, as you can see, and his father kept him more or less a prisoner on their estate on Londinium. He was a virgin until a short while ago."

"Can I assume he lost that troublesome soubriquet through your ministrations?" Killian twinkled.

"Of course." She smiled. "And he's coming along nicely."

"I'm sure he is!" Killian said, laughing and sweeping a hand towards the other rooms.

"The evening proper?" Simon breathed to Inara as they walked away, hoping the blush on his cheeks was fading.

"Just take it easy," she said, smiling at people in the crowd. "And at least try to look like you're enjoying it." She swept into the party.

-x-

"Well?" Freya asked, coming up behind Zoe on the bridge.

"Nothing," the other woman admitted. "Jayne said they've gone in already."

"So soon?"

"Inara said something about it being a long day." Zoe couldn't help but smile. "And a longer night."

Freya laughed. "Just so long as Mal remembers who he's married to."

"Oh, I'm pretty positive he does."

"Then it's up to Inara."

"And Simon," Kaylee added from the doorway.

"I think he's more or less just window dressing," Hank said kindly.

Surprisingly Kaylee grinned. "Oh, he is that. I'm not sure I'm going to tell him that, though." She sighed. "And he looks so good in those tight pants," she added as she headed back to where River was watching Bethany.

Zoe watched her, not blinking.

"What are you thinking?" Freya asked, looking at her friend.

"Just … putting two and two together."

"And making five?" Hank offered.

"No. But maybe my addition is better than yours."

"Hey, you called me honey yesterday, I don't care if I can't add up!" Hank said.

"You did?" Freya asked, sidetracked for a moment.

"An aberration," Zoe said, still looking after Kaylee.

"You still did," Hank confirmed. "And I got witnesses."

Freya looked from one to the other, then got herself back online. "Zoe, what _are_ you thinking about?"

Serenity's first mate turned her dark gaze on the other woman. "Fakes, and Badger."

"He still isn't taking calls," Hank put in.

"I am seriously going to kill that little man," Freya breathed. "With his own knife. I don't care if it does have jewels on it."

"What?"

Freya waved him to silence. "That's beside the point," she said quickly. "Zo?"

Zoe smiled. "I think I have a little job for Kaylee."

-x-

"Is that Mal?" Simon asked, staring across the room.

Inara pulled him around to face her, watching the other couple over his shoulder. "It is."

"But he's –"

"Blond. Yes. I'm not sure it suits him."

"And that's Saffron with him?"

"The redhead, yes."

"She's really quite pretty."

"Didn't you see her at all before?"

Simon shrugged. "Briefly, when she first came on board Serenity. When she was introduced to us all. The next time we stayed in my room, in case she realised who we were."

Inara pursed her lips slightly. "Do you think she noticed you?"

"I don't know. Mal must have thought she hadn't, otherwise he'd never have told us to stay out of her way when they stole the Lassiter."

"This is a problem."

"So what do we do?"

"I think we hope for the best. She saw you once, in totally different surroundings … maybe she won't remember."

Simon nodded. "Memory does have a tendency to place people and places together, and she certainly wasn't looking at me. She seemed to be much more interested in the floor."

"Playing games," Inara agreed. "Well, I think we have to chance it. Go and chat to them."

"What?" Simon looked aghast. "What if she does remember me?"

"Tell her … tell her what a coincidence it was that you were travelling on board a Firefly at the same time. Slumming it."

"She'll never believe me."

"Try." Inara sighed. "Just walk up to them and start talking. Try and get Mal on his own. Or distract Saffron enough so that I can talk to him."

"You can't be serious."

"She knows me. I can't do it."

"Inara –"

"It's either that or you make a play for Mal himself. Simon, you can do this. You're a doctor. Pretend you're going to talk to a particularly recalcitrant patient and you need to stretch the truth a little."

"I never did that!"

"Perfect time to start." She turned him around and gave him a gentle push. "I'll be watching."

Simon swallowed, then stood straighter. She was right. He could do this. He'd managed to persuade that foreman on Higgin's Moon that he was a buyer, and had got away with it more times since. It was just … He took a deep breath and moved through the crowd.

"Hello," he said, holding out his hand. "My name's Simon. Simon Mara."

Mal turned and almost dropped the glass in his hand. Recovering quickly he glanced at Saffron, but she hadn't noticed the look of shock that had crossed his face.

"Hello to you too," she simpered, taking his hand in his and holding it to her. "You're new."

Simon managed to smile. "I am. My first time here. And on Boros, for that matter. I only arrived a few days ago, from Londinium."

"Londinium?" Saffron gave a delighted little laugh and turned to Mal. "That's where I want to go, isn't it, Abe, darling?"

"Hmmn," Mal grunted.

"Oh, don't mind him," Saffron said, turning back to Simon. "But where are my manners. I'm Lucy and this is my husband Abe."

"Abraham," Mal corrected.

"He hates it when I call him that," Saffron said, leaning into Simon conspiratorially. "And who are you with?"

Simon was about to answer that he was on his own, but remembered it was couples only just in time. "My wife. She's around somewhere. Probably talking to some handsome boy about now."

"I think I have the only handsome boy in this entire city," Saffron said, turning on her charm full force. "You know, you look familiar."

Simon felt the blush creeping up his neck. "Well, that's most kind of you, but I get this a lot. I seem to have one of those faces that people think they know."

"Kindness it isn't," she insisted. "Just the truth." She glanced at Mal. "Would you mind if I take him away for a few minutes? Just for a little chat."

"Please."

She smiled at him. "I'll be right back."

Mal watched them leave, shaking his head. Maybe this wasn't real. That's it. Must all be some kind of hallucination. A bad dream, maybe. Simon hadn't just walked off with Saffron. He wasn't really standing here, his hair bleached, a layer of padding under his shirt … and that wasn't Inara pulling at his sleeve.

"Mal?"

"Just wake up," he muttered. "That's all you have to do. Just wake up."

"What?" Inara moved around in front of him, looking up into his face. "Has she drugged you again?"

"I think that would be preferable," Mal said. "Are you two totally _feng kuang_? What the _diyu_ are you doing here?"

"Trying to find out what's going on."

"What's going on is that you are getting the hell out of here and letting me take care of things." He glanced around, making sure no-one was taking any notice of them.

"Really? Like you've taken care of things so far?"

"'Nara, I don't want to argue about this."

"Good. Then just listen." She leaned in closer, as if they were having an intimate little talk. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"I thought you told me just to listen?"

"Mal, please." He infuriated her. He always had and he always would. For once she was glad it was Freya who was married to him, and not her.

"I got her into the party. It's couples only."

"I know."

"Why is that?" he asked, wanting to scratch the itch of curiousness.

"You don't want to know."

"No, I …" His eyes widened. "You're not saying …"

"Let's say that relationships here are very … loose. Mal, just don't go upstairs with anyone."

"I am going to kill her. And then I'm going to get Simon to revive her and then I'm going to kill her again." He wasn't a prude, could never … _would_ never call himself that. But he had morals, albeit sometimes twisted, but this …

"Get in line. I think Freya's first."

"Is she okay?" Mal asked, his face softening as it always did when he spoke of the woman he loved, and Inara felt a twinge of jealousy again.

"Oh, she's more than happy to let Saffron take you down," Inara said, more testily that was needed.

"Really?" Now he looked like a puppy who'd just been kicked off the bed.

"Oh, Mal." She shook her head at him. "She's worried sick. Of course she is. And we're trying to do everything we can to get you out of this."

"Yeah," Mal said, serious again. "Tell her … tell her thanks."

"You can tell her yourself when this is all over." She half smiled. "She loves you, you know."

"Kinda figured that out. Pretty much the time she said 'I do'."

"That soon?" She glanced over her shoulder, making sure that they were still unobserved. "You really think Saffron's just going to let you go?"

"Nope." Mal sighed. "Much as I'd like to think otherwise, that just wouldn't be Saffron's style. She's as likely to be setting me up to take the fall for this as well as the chalice."

"Then what do we do?"

"At the moment?" He grabbed a pair of champagne flutes from a passing waiter. "Here. I don't know about you, but I think I need this."

She took one of the glasses, watching him quaff it back. "Better?"

"No." He took back the glass from her and it went to same way. "Gorram it, but Jayne was right."

"Piss poor?" she suggested, enjoying the slight look he gave her.

"Damn right. Got no kick to it at all."

"Mal, I think you need all your wits about you. Saffron isn't stupid."

"No, you're right there. But forewarned is forearmed."

"What?"

"It means –"

"I know what it means," she hissed. "But you're acting like this is a game."

Mal smiled. "Have to, 'Nara. Else I'll be climbing the walls." He took her arm. "Look, there's nothing anyone can do for the moment. You'd be best to take Simon and get out of here." A thought occurred to him. "How did you get him here anyway? I'd'a thought he'd run a mile before coming through that door."

"Freya … persuaded him."

The smile grew into a grin. "That I would've given money to see."

"Well, she can tell you later."

"Yeah, pillow talk."

"I was more worried she'd remember him from before."

"She saw him once. After that she was more concerned with seducing various members of the crew. Including yourself," Mal pointed out.

"Mal, I …" She'd never told him she'd kissed him whilst he was unconscious. Probably not the best of times to start being that honest. "That she did."

"Even if she does, what's she gonna do to him?"

Inara tried not to smile. "You and I both have too active an imagination."

He grinned and ran a hand through his blond locks.

"By the way," Inara said, turning from him and looking for Simon. "The blond hair? No."

"Really?" he asked ingenuously. "I was thinking about keeping it."

"Not if you ever want to sleep with Freya again." Inara glanced around. "So I presume Saffron has you pretending to be someone else to get in here?"

"She has. One Abraham McGregor."

"You don't look like a -"

"I know."

"Another one of her husbands. We're surprised she can keep track."

"She can't."

Inara looked up, surprised. "Although, I have to say, there is a strong resemblance to his picture. Do you think you're related?"

"I wouldn't know. Far as I'm aware there ain't no McGregors in my background."

"Still, I wouldn't be surprised." Inara smiled. "And did it occur to you that she may be more enamoured of you than you think?"

"Who, Saffron?" Mal almost scoffed. "Whatever gave you that notion?"

"Well, I don't have much evidence, but … McGregor is a husband of only a year. And he looks like you, despite the hair. Perhaps she's trying to replace you."

Mal stared at her. "How many of these have you had?" he asked, holding up the champagne glass.

-x-

Kaylee tapped nervously at the judge's chambers.

"Come in," a man's voice called, and she opened the door.

"Sir?" she asked, peering round.

Judge Udall looked up and saw a pretty young thing, all wavy brown hair and big eyes. "What can I do for you?" he asked. "And come on in, no need to be scared."

Kaylee smiled a little and entered the room. "Thank you."

"And who's this?" the judge asked, looking at Bethany in her arms.

"My daughter."

"Well, sit, sit." The judge pointed to a chair. "You look tired."

"I am, a little," Kaylee agreed, perching herself on the edge.

"So, what can I do?"

"My name's Kaylee. I work on that ship, Serenity. The one that's –"

"I know the ship," Judge Udall interrupted. He looked her up and down. How could this pretty girl come off that ship? He shook his head. "Sorry state of affairs, I'm afraid."

"I just …" Kaylee disentangled Bethany's hand from her hair. "I wanted to know what was likely to happen," she said in a rush.

"To happen?"

"If the Captain … if he …" She screwed up her face as if about to cry.

Judge Udall hurried around from behind his desk. "Come, come," he said, pulling a large white hankie from his pocket. "No need for this," he said, patting her ineffectually on the back.

Kaylee took the hankie and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just …" She looked at Bethany. "This one's barely much more than a month old, and her daddy ain't here, and if something happens to the Captain and the ship then I won't be able to go back, and if I don't then I can't persuade him to marry me, and if that happens then I don't know what we'll do!" She took a breath.

"You're not married?" the judge asked, pulling up another chair and sitting down next to her.

"No," she said softly. "Little Bethany's daddy didn't want us."

Judge Udall was shocked. "How could he not want a little thing like this?" he asked, looking at the baby.

"He ain't seen her. She was born in space, and the Cap ain't been back to Verbena, so I ain't had a chance to show him just what he's missing, and he –"

The judge stopped her before she got going again. "And you're worried about having to bring a child up by yourself?"

"If'n I ain't married, and the Cap's in jail, or worse, then there won't be any money, and … how do I feed her?" Kaylee looked up, managing to bring real tears to her eyes as Bethany pulled her hair.

"There, there," the judge said, comfortingly. "It may not be as bad as all that."

"But that gold cup thing," Kaylee went on, blowing her nose. "If it's real, and it did come from that place, then the Cap's gonna be found guilty, and –"

"We haven't had the trial yet," the judge pointed out.

"I know, but … I got this little'un to think about, and if –"

"Miss Kaylee, don't worry none." He put his hand on her knee. "I've got a daughter myself, probably not much younger than you. I know the tribulations that can cause, so I am sympathetic to your situation. Just wait and see. Try not to let it get to you. Who knows, maybe the chalice isn't real."

She looked up at him, a little smile crinkling the corners of her mouth. "Not real?"

"Who knows?" Judge Udall smiled kindly. "Now you just take yourself back home, and let me worry about all this."

"Thank you," Kaylee said softly. She held out his hankie, but he shook his head.

"No, you keep it."

"Thank you," she repeated, and stood up. "You're a real good man."

"I wish you'd tell my wife that," he said. "Go on home."

"I will." Kaylee settled Bethany more snugly in her arms and hurried out.

Judge Udall watched the door close behind her and sighed. So young to be a mother. And that was exactly what his own daughter might end up being if he didn't do something about it. Running around with who knows who doing who knows what … He sat back down at this desk. And he'd never let the young man get away with it. Not like this Captain Reynolds appeared to be doing. If he did manage to wriggle out of this, he'd have to take Miss Kaylee's erstwhile beau in hand and make him do the right thing. Thinking of which … he leaned forward and flicked a switch on the com. "David?"

"Yes, Judge?"

"Do you know if that chalice has been tested for authenticity?"

"Well, I know the Federal officers have waved the Museum –"

"Get the commander on the vid. I think we need to have a talk."


	6. Chapter 5

Simon was … well, scared probably wasn't too strong a term for it. Terrified might be better. Saffron had him pinned against the panelling in one of the rooms upstairs. "No, really, thank you for the offer, but … you're not my type," he insisted as she leaned into him.

She smiled. "I'm sure I could be."

"No, really."

"But that's what we're here for," she said. "To have fun."

"But not yet." Simon squeezed out and stood by the open doorway. "That's not until this evening, is it?"

"We could always –"

"No!" His voice sounded loud even to his own ears.

Saffron pouted. "Ah well." She looked at him. "Are you sure we've never met before?"

"I … don't think so," Simon managed to say. "I've not been off Londinium until just a short while ago."

"But you seem so familiar." She moved closer and stroked his thigh.

"Thank you, but I'm still not interested."

"Why not?" she asked. "You came and started talking to me."

"No. To your husband, actually." Simon felt the treacherous tide creep up his neck again.

"My …" Saffron almost laughed out loud. "You're sly?"

"I … please don't say anything."

"But you're married!"

"And I love my wife. But sometimes I …" The blush had reached his cheeks.

"You like to indulge that part of you?"

"Yes."

Saffron nodded wisely. At least she knew now it wasn't anything to do with her. "Then, would you mind telling my husband that I'd like to see him up here?" she asked, giving him some space.

"No, of course." He stepped back hurriedly, aware he was being ungentlemanly but doing it nevertheless.

"Thank you." She smiled and reached out to touch his cheek. "And remember when the time comes. For the pairing. I'm sure we can find something for all of us to do."

Simon gave a little bow. "Of course." He almost ran down the stairs.

Saffron laughed. So young, and so very inexperienced. If she wasn't actually working, it would be fun to make him fall in love with her. Ah well, better get to work.

-x-

"Anything?" Kaylee asked, carrying Bethany onto the bridge.

"Nothing yet," Hank said, smiling at her. "Better sit down, you look pooped."

Kaylee sank gratefully into the co-pilot's chair. "I don't know how the Cap and Zoe do it all the time, this pretending to be something they ain't. I mean, I seen 'em do it, and they make it look easy, even if it's just posing as buyers, but it ain't." She shifted the baby to her other arm.

"Here. Let me hold Bethany for a moment." He stood up and took her, settling back gently.

"Thanks." She shook her arm. "I didn't realise how heavy she'd be. I'll have arms like Jayne before she'd toddling."

"That won't be long," Hank said, lifting down one of the dinosaurs from the console and putting it within Bethany's reach. She grabbed hold of it and started to suck on the tail.

"Oh, Hank, I don't think that's a good idea," Kaylee said, sitting up.

"Why? Not poisonous are they?" Hank asked, immediately taking it from the little girl's grasp. Bethany waved her hands about and started to screw her face up.

"No, but … they were Wash's," Kaylee explained. "I don't think Zoe would be pleased if she saw you giving them to Bethany to chew on."

Hank looked down, just in time to see the little girl take a breath, and hear a wail come out of her mouth.

"You'd better give it back to her," Zoe said from the doorway. "'Fore she brings the roof down on us."

Kaylee looked around at her. "You sure?"

Zoe smiled. "I think Wash'd be pleased to know that someone was making use of them. If we'd gotten around to having kids, I know they'd have been chew toys for them."

Hank put the dinosaur back into Bethany's hand, and immediately the crying stopped. "See?" he said. "She likes it!"

"Well, there ain't no accounting for taste, as I often said to Wash," Zoe commented. "So, how'd it go at the judge's quarters?"

"Pretty good, I think," Kaylee said, watching Hank playing with the baby and thinking what a good father he'd make. "I did what you said, and I'm pretty sure they're going to get the cup tested."

"Good," Zoe said approvingly. "I'll go tell Freya. At least that's one thing she doesn't have to worry about any more."

"Is she?" Kaylee asked. "Worrying, I mean."

"_Mei-mei,_ Mal's with Saffron. If he were my husband, _I'd_ be worried. He doesn't exactly have a perfect track record with that woman."

"But we won last time."

Zoe shook her head. "Naked? In the desert?"

"Oh. Yeah, well, there was that."

Hank looked from one to the other. "Am I missing something here?"

"I'll tell you later, dear," Zoe said, turning to walk down the steps.

He looked at Freya, a wide grin on his face. "You heard that?"

Kaylee grinned back. "I did. I certainly did!"

"Do you think she knows she's doing it?"

"Does it matter?"

Hank laughed. "Not at the moment, no."

-x-

Jayne was cold. He was also wet through. It had begun to rain shortly after Inara and Simon had gone inside the house, and it hadn't stopped yet. There was a point at which you couldn't possibly get any wetter, and he'd probably reached that an hour ago. Still didn't make him feel any happier. Mind you, the look on Simon's face was almost worth it. He'd seen the same look on a few rabbits he'd shot, when they'd stared straight at him, knowing their short little lives were going to be even shorter. At least they'd gone towards a good cause, namely filling his belly. And damn, but Simon reminded him of a rabbit. He chuckled, then grimaced as the gutter above him vomited another gallon of water down his back. This had better be worth it.

-x-

Simon hurried back into the main room, seeing Mal and Inara still deep in conversation. He hurried over to them.

"Why, if it isn't the ardent young lover," Mal said, his eyebrow raising. "She finished with you already?"

"Saffron wants to see you upstairs," Simon said, his face carefully blank.

"Better get this over with then." The captain of Serenity straightened his jacket. "You know, this time yesterday I was a married man with no cares in the world over making sure my wife was happy and my crew had enough to eat. Never had any idea I'd be facing a rope for something I didn't do." He ran a finger round the inside of his collar.

"Well, I suppose it makes a change from getting away with something you did," Simon responded dryly.

Mal glared at him, but let it pass. After all, the young man was doing him a favour, albeit somewhat ungracefully. "Best you two get gone. If this does go wrong, and with Saffron at the helm there ain't no telling, I don't want you in the middle of it."

"Mal, we should stay. We can help –" Inara began.

"No. That's an order. I'll see you all at the trial tomorrow."

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Simon asked, his concern palpable. "Saffron has tried to dupe you twice now."

"Well, forewarned is -"

"Forearmed, yes." Inara shook her head. "All right. We'll go. But Jayne's outside. Freya made him keep an eye on you, so if you need help, just shout."

Mal smiled a little. "Kinda figured he might be."

"She has your best interests at heart."

"She just doesn't want to be a widow quite yet," Simon put in.

"I'm sure that's it, doctor." He stood straight. "Well, no time like the present." He strode towards the stairs.

"He's walking as if he's going to his executioner," Simon observed to Inara.

"I hope not." Inara shivered slightly. "Come on." She steered him towards the front door, only to be stopped by Killian Ornstein.

"Inara? Not leaving us already?"

Inara smiled, her charm switched to full. "Killian, I am so sorry, but Simon is …" She stepped closer so that no-one else could hear. "This was a sort of test for him. To see if my work is complete. And I'm afraid to say it isn't." She shook her head sorrowfully.

"Have we scared him?" Killian asked in what he thought was an undertone but was loud enough to be heard by most people in the room. There was the sound of muffled laughter, and Simon went pink.

"I think someone propositioned him," Inara admitted. "And although I had told him that would happen, he …" She stopped, looking into Killian's eyes for sympathy.

He gave it. "Inara, that is fine. But you don't have to leave."

"I think I should. If I stayed, enjoyed myself, which, I have to admit, I am sorely tempted to do –" She held him arm in a conspiratorial manner. "- that would be fun, but I wouldn't be a very good Companion is I did. And you might be left with a spare body."

"Oh, I'm sure they'd find some group to be with."

"No, Killian, I think it better that I take him back. Perhaps after some further work …"

"Of course." Killian half-bowed, acknowledging her consideration. "Another time then."

"I would be delighted," Inara said, smiling, taking his arm and using him to gain the front door. "And I'll make sure I bring someone a little more … experienced."

"You do that," Killian said, nodding to his man to open the door. "And please call me when you're free. We have a lot to catch up on."

Inara smiled brilliantly, stepping out into the rain and into the waiting hover. "Thank you, Killian."

"You're more than welcome." He turned to Simon, clapping him on the back with a large hand. "And you should take this young lady's advice, and relax a little. Life's too short to worry about morals all the time."

"I … I'll try," he stammered, and climbed in next to Inara.

The hover moved off, Killian waving at them before returning inside.

"There, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Inara asked.

"If Freya ever …_ ever_ … tries to use her feminine wiles to get me to do something again, I will kill her," Simon said quietly.

"Well, that makes a change on Serenity," Inara said brightly.

-x-

"You wanted me?" Mal asked, stepping into the room.

"Where have you been?" she asked, her hands on her hips. "And close the door."

He did as he was bid and looked around. "Wow," he said, taking in the opulent furnishings, the large crystal chandelier and the big, big bed. "Whose room's this?"

"Our host's. Not for sleeping in, but …" Saffron paused.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd get embarrassed," Mal said wonderingly.

"I'm not embarrassed," Saffron responded, tossing her hair back. "I just don't see the point if there's no profit in it."

"And you always make sure there's a profit."

"When I can."

"Now that's the Saffron I know and loath."

"I love you too, peaches," she said, smiling like a snake. "Come on, we don't have all day here."

"What have we come for?" Mal asked, looking at the various statues around the walls.

"This." Saffron picked up a small figure, a woman made of bronze wearing very little but a smug expression.

"That?" he asked. "Doesn't seem much for all this hassle."

"This, Malcolm Reynolds, is worth more than that ship of yours." She held it up, turning it this way and that.

"Seems like most things are these days."

"And I have just the buyer." She smiled, placing it carefully on the table and opening her purse.

"So now what?" Mal asked. "You planning on walking out of here with it?"

"Not quite," she said, pulling an identical statue from her bag. She saw the look on his face. "Getting in is easy. Getting out … well, Killian Ornstein is known for scanning his guests as they leave." She stepped towards him and undid the middle button of his shirt.

"Hold it right there," he said, grabbing her hands and backing up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting you undressed, sweetie." She smiled at him.

"For what purpose, if I dare ask?"

"To get the bag and rope from around your waist."

"That what I'm wearing? I thought it was just padding."

"Mal, really. Don't be such a wimp. I've seen you naked before."

"I wasn't married before. And it was at the end of my own gun, may I remind you."

"Honestly." She sighed heavily. "If you really don't want me to touch you, you can do it yourself."

"Thanks." He let go of her hands and undid his shirt, pulling the padding out. She took it and opened the side, sliding a rope with a small bag at one end.

"Hold this." She gave him the back and proceeded to wrap the statue in padding.

Mal suddenly stiffened. "What was that?" he asked, looking towards the door.

Saffron handed him the covered statue and hurried to the door. Opening it a crack she peered out. A couple were meandering away from her towards one of the rooms at the far end of the corridor. As she watched they stopped, the man leaning into the woman, grabbing hold of her and kissing her. She broke free, giggling, and ran into the room. He grunted and followed, closing the door firmly behind them. "Just someone getting into the swing of things a bit early," Saffron said, turning back.

Mal was stuffing the statue into the bag. "Is the rope going to reach?"

She smiled. "Of course it is."

He rolled his eyes. "Forget I asked."

Saffron opened the window and looked out into the rain. "Perfect weather. There's not likely to be anyone around to see." She stood back. "Come on."

Mal joined her and put the bag over the sill, lowering it into the darkness. It seemed to get heavier as the rain soaked through it, but he held it easily. Hand over hand, he let the rope down, then as he got to the end he felt the weight change as it hit the ground. He let go and the rope snaked out of sight.

"Come on," Saffron said, pulling him away from the window and locking it again. "Time to go." She glanced at the bed. "Unless you'd like to … for old times sake."

"Saffron, we ain't got old times, like I told you before."

"She must be some woman."

"She is."

"Then I'm jealous." She pouted. "I may have to -"

"No you won't." Mal strode to the door. "Like you said, time to go." He stepped outside and almost into the arms of a naked woman.

"Oh, sorry," she panted, smiling widely at him. "Or maybe not." Her eyes raked him up and down before the man coming up the stairs after her grabbed her by the waist. "Later," she breathed, letting the other man pull her towards one of the rooms.

Saffron looked over Mal's shoulder. "Just when it was getting interesting," she muttered.

Mal glared at her. "Come on." He took her arm and pulled her towards the stairs, trying not to look into the room opposite where a threesome were currently engaged in something physically impossible.

"I never knew you were such a stuffed shirt," Saffron joked.

"Just don't feel like getting caught."

"It's a damn good copy," she assured him. "It will take an expert to know it isn't the real thing."

"That wasn't what I meant."

As they reached the ground floor, Mal glanced around. Clothing was being lost left, right and centre, and there was a whole lot more naked flesh than he cared to look at. He pulled Saffron towards the entrance and the clean night air. As the servant opened the door, he heard a slight buzz as he was scanned, and had to admit that, for once, Saffron was right. Then they were outside in the rain.

Killian Ornstein, currently occupied with keeping two women from both biting his neck at the same time, shook his head. Someone else leaving before the party really got going. Perhaps he was getting stale, should try something different next time. Then one of the women bit his earlobe hard enough to draw blood and he forgot all his worries.

-x-

Saffron hurried around the corner of the house, Mal following her. She bent down over something. "It's okay," she said, relieved, as the head of the statue poked out, shiny in the rain.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Mal asked. "So now you've got that, and I've got … what? You're going to come to the court and tell them you ain't married to me?"

"Not quite." Saffron stood up, the light from the street glinting off a small gun in her hand.


	7. Chapter 6

"Where the _diyu_ did that come from?" Mal asked, somehow not that surprised.

"I put it here earlier," she explained, looking at him. "You really are a gullible fool."

"So I've been told." He crossed his arms. "So now you're going to shoot me?"

"I'm thinking about it." She glared at him. "I spent months in jail because of you, Malcolm Reynolds, and that's something I want to pay you back for."

"So all this was –"

"Two birds with one stone."

"Fine." He looked at her. "And now?"

"I'm still deciding."

"If'n you're gonna shoot, just do it," Jayne said, materialising out of the darkness and grabbing Saffron around the arms. "Don't stand there talkin' about it."

Mal pulled the gun from her hand. "Just in the nick of time," he said to the big man.

"I aim to please."

Mal smiled. "So … and how have you been, Saffron?" he asked conversationally.

The redhead was fighting to get free. "Let go of me!"

"Stop struggling, girl," Jayne said, both arms firm. "Only hurt yourself, you fight like that. And I ain't above hitting a woman."

"Oh, he's not," Mal confirmed. "Chivalry and Jayne ain't exactly words that go in the same sentence too often."

She stopped. "Now what?" she asked.

"Looks like the boot's on the other foot." He shook the rain from his head and picked up the bag at his feet. "So this is worth a lot?"

"Mal …"

"Probably not as much as the Lassiter."

"That isn't –"

"I don't want it."

Saffron stood still, her mouth open. "What?"

"What?" Jayne echoed.

"I don't want this. All I want is for you to turn up tomorrow in that courtroom and tell them I ain't your husband. And that's when you'll get this back."

"That's blackmail."

"Sure is." He grinned. "Feels good, too." He put his head slightly on one side. "Although I'm beginning to think that maybe it ain't a good idea to let you out of my sight until then. Perhaps Jayne should –"

Saffron slammed her head back into the big man's nose, loosening his hold long enough for her to wriggle free and kick him in the groin. Jayne doubled over, a strange wheezing coming from his lips. Saffron glanced at Mal, murder in her eyes, then ran off into the night. Mal just watched, a slight smile on his face.

"Mal, she's getting away," Jayne panted, clutching his groin and his face., not knowing which to complain over.

"It doesn't matter. She'll be there tomorrow."

"You think?"

Mal held up the bag. "I know."

"Yeah, but she might decide to turn you in instead."

"We'll see."

Jayne poked at his nose. "Is it broken?" he asked.

Mal peered at it, turning the mercenary's face so it caught the light. "I don't think so. Would it matter?"

"She mighta ruined my good looks." Jayne undid his belt and thrust a hand inside his pants.

"And I ain't checking there," Mal said quickly.

Jayne gave him a disgusted look, but asked, "What now? Home?"

Mal shook his head regretfully. "Not for me. I've still got court to attend tomorrow, and I _know_ they'll be watching the ship."

"So where're you gonna go?"

"Not sure." Mal shrugged. "A bar, maybe."

Jayne grinned, standing upright but wincing slightly. "Good idea. I think I'll join you."

"You got a com with you?"

The big man pulled one from his pocket. "You gonna let them know you're okay?"

"Yeah." Mal looked up into the rain, letting it wash over him. "Let Freya know I'm safe."

"Good idea. She's been wearing herself to a frazzle over this."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jayne shook his head. "Ain't entirely sure why."

"Just give River a bit longer," Mal said, patting the big mercenary on the shoulder. "You'll find out."

Jayne looked at him askance, then sighed. He really didn't know why people thought him and that moonbrain were anything more than friendly. "Oh, and Mal? The hair? Nah."

"I know."

-x-

"It isn't real, sir," the Federal officer said, staring straight ahead, the morning sunshine in his eyes, but he wasn't about to take them off the picture of the President hanging on the wall.

Judge Udall sat back in his chair. "It isn't … are you saying it's a fake?"

"Yes sir."

"And you know this … how?"

"We tested it, sir. As you suggested. It isn't even gold, and the gemstones are glass." He was almost squirming in his uncomfortableness.

"So this is not the chalice stolen from the Museum," the judge clarified.

"Ah, no, sir. And it appears there may not have been a theft at all."

"No theft." Judge Udall took a deep breath. "So I have a man about to appear before me who hasn't been transporting stolen goods because the goods haven't been, in fact, stolen?"

"Yes sir."

"Where did the information come from?" He had a headache. Again.

"A normally reliable source on Persephone, sir."

"Accurate?"

"Usually one hundred percent, sir."

"Well, I suppose we can forgive this one time. Still, I hate to have to look stupid in court." Perhaps he should think about retiring. His wife was always going on about it, taking their daughter and moving somewhere away. Far, far away. It might even keep her out of trouble, although somehow he doubted it. There were people who could find trouble in the dark with both hands tied behind their back, and his daughter was one of them.

"Sir, there's still the bigamy charge."

Judge Udall brightened up. "That there is." He rubbed his hands together. "And Captain Reynolds has already admitted that he married the redhead before the brunette." He shook his head. "Somehow, I can't help feeling he got it right second time. Redheads are always so much more trouble than they're worth."

"But so much fun getting into it, sir," the man in front of him agreed.

They both laughed, then realised who they were. The judge coughed. "Yes, well, that's … Is he here?"

"Yes sir. Waiting in the holding area. He looks … odd, sir."

"Odd? How?"

"I think I'll let you see for yourself, sir. It's worth the wait."

The judge stared at the Federal officer but he was no more forthcoming. "Very well," he said finally. "Better get the court bailiff to call everyone to order. I've got me some sentencing to do."

-x-

The courtroom was crowded, with barely enough room for most of the crew of Serenity to squeeze into the back.

"I told you we should have gotten here earlier," Hank complained. "Could have got seats at the front. Now we won't be able to see a thing."

"It isn't a theatre," Zoe said.

"No, but it is entertaining. Do they have warm-up men? You know, telling jokes, that kind of thing?"

Zoe glared at him until he subsided.

"Where's Jayne?" Simon asked, his arm protectively around Kaylee. River had offered to look after Bethany back on board. "And Freya, for that matter."

"She was talking to Inara outside," Kaylee offered. "Something about a message from Sihnon?"

Before Zoe could comment the door behind them opened and Jayne pushed inside. "Where have you been?" the first mate asked.

"Giving Freya a message from Mal," the big man said, settling himself down next to her.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Maybe a couple," Jayne said defensively. "Keeping Mal company. After all, last night might have been his last of freedom."

"I just hope the judge doesn't notice the perfume." She waved her hand in front of her face. "You smell like a distillery."

"Yeah, well, maybe we got a little boisterous."

"As long as you didn't get pinched."

"Nah, course not."

Zoe gave him one of her looks, and he half grinned.

Behind them the door opened again, Serenity's missing women sliding inside.

Freya looked around, seeing Mal waiting at the front, and gripped the bag in her hand more tightly. Then she did a double take. "Inara, why is Mal blond?"

"Oh, didn't I mention that?" the Companion asked innocently.

"No. You didn't." Freya glared at her, then transferred her gaze to Simon.

"She told me not to," the young doctor said.

Freya exhaled noisily, attempting to maintain a little calm. She looked around. "Why're there so many people?"

"Mal's pretty well known," Zoe put in. "He has friends – and more than a few enemies – interested in the proceedings here."

"Business associates?"

"Mostly."

Freya scanned the crowd, then sat up as she saw Saffron ahead, standing talking to another man. "Save my seat, will you?" she asked, moving forward.

The redhead was holding onto the man's arm, laughing over something, when Freya stepped close to her. "Saffron." She spoke quietly into the other woman's ear so no-one else could hear. "I know who you are. Or more accurately, who you were." She paused. "Erin."

Saffron went still, and the colour leached from her naturally pale face. "I don't –"

Freya looked into her eyes and smiled, but there was little humour. "And if you don't relinquish all claims on Mal, everyone else is going to know too. And that could make life terribly interesting for you." She watched the realisation hit Saffron. "Oh, and Saffron?"

"Wh … what?" the redhead stammered.

Freya held up the bag then walked away, returning to the back row of seats. Saffron stood stock still, glaring after her.

"Are you all right?" the man asked.

Judge Udall called the court to order, banging his gavel down hard. "Well, things have certainly changed," he said, looking around the crowded room before his eyes settled on the prisoner in the dock. "Not least of all you. Captain Reynolds, why do you appear to have changed your hair colour?"

Mal ran a hand through his blond thatch. "An experiment, sir."

"Not planning on attempting to escape, then?"

"Looking like this?"

Judge Udall suppressed a grin. The officer had been right – this was worth seeing. "Not a good look for you, I think I can say." He took a deep breath. "Well, be that as it may, we're here to continue yesterday's proceedings. I'm sure you'll be delighted to know that the main charge has been summarily dismissed, on account of new evidence being presented." He saw several people towards the back of the court grinning widely, slapping each other on the back. "However …" he went on. "That still leaves the little matter of bigamy, which on this planet is still illegal." He fixed Mal with a stern eye. "Captain Malcolm Reynolds, how do you plead?" he demanded.

Mal was about to speak when Saffron, in the row directly behind him, stood up. "Sir," she said.

"Yes?" The judge looked at her. "Look, little lady, you can't just interrupt proceedings –"

"He's not my husband."

Freya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not your –" The judge was dumbfounded. "Explain yourself."

"It was a mistake," Saffron said, turning her charm onto full. "I didn't realise, only just now got the news, but I was never … the divorce from Durran never came through. So you see I couldn't marry Mal – Captain Reynolds, sir, because I was still legally married. I have no claim on him, sir. None at all." She smiled sadly, glancing at Mal as if she was so sorry.

Judge Udall sat back on his seat, pulling a large red handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his astonished face with it. "Well," he said quietly. "If that don't beat all." He took a deep breath and banged his gavel on the desk, silencing the voices of the crowd all talking at once. "Very well. But I have to warn you, young lady, this opens a whole new kettle of fish for you." Saffron nodded. "Well, it does seem that there is no case to answer. Captain Reynolds, you are free to go. And bailiff, order the landlock on their ship released."

Freya closed her eyes as the courtroom erupted, noise and voices filling the air, people milling about, congratulating Mal and shaking his hand.

"Bailiff, also take the sometime Mrs Reynolds into custody," the judge added over the noise.

Freya looked up, and just for a moment saw Saffron in the crowd, saw the look on her face, and then she was gone. Freya shook her head, a half-smile on her lips. She'd bet a month's pay they wouldn't get her. Still, there was something to be done first. She slipped out of the courtroom, catching up with the other woman.

"Saffron."

The redhead turned, about to fight if necessary, then saw Freya. "What?"

"Don't you want this?" She held out the bag.

Saffron grabbed it, checking inside, then looked up, surprised. "I didn't think –"

"That we'd stick to our side of the bargain?" Freya shook her head. "You have a very low opinion of folks, don't you?"

"It's just last time –"

"Mal made a deal with you. I'm just keeping it."

The other woman stared at her, then just said, "Thanks."

"Oh, Saffron? I just wanted to tell you something." Freya stepped closer. "Just one thing more."

"What?"

Suddenly Freya had hold of the other woman, pushing her against the wall, her feet barely touching the ground. "If you come after me and mine ever again, for whatever reason, they won't find enough of you to put in a box. Maybe a small box. Or an envelope. _Dong mah_?"

"You can't just –"

"I can." She leaned harder. "And I will. If I even hear your name."

Saffron opened her mouth to respond, then saw the look in Freya's eyes. She swallowed – there was something there she really didn't want to know about. "Fine," she said, pushing back. "Fine."

Freya let her down. "Better run," she advised. "They'll be coming for you."

Saffron glared at her then heard the door to the courtroom opening, and she hurried away out of sight.

"Hey, Frey," said Hank, calling out to her from the open door. "Ain't you gonna see Mal?"

"I will. I will," she promised. "Just as soon as he changes his hair colour back."

-x-

She was sitting in the nursery, holding Bethany on her lap, letting the little girl play with the silver Firefly around her neck. The baby was trying to take it into her mouth.

"Ooh, don't do that, sweetie," Kaylee said from the doorway, putting down the small bag she was carrying. She hurried in and picked up her daughter. "Don't want to swallow that."

"She was okay," Freya said, feeling a little bit lost.

Kaylee smiled at her. "I know it. Just … I'm still a new mom, and I get a bit anxious once in a while."

Freya sighed. "Yeah." She looked down at the bag, then back up at Kaylee, realising she had her outdoor clothes on. "You leaving home?"

"Only for the night," Kaylee said, twinkling somewhat.

"For the …" Freya looked puzzled. "Sorry, you've lost me."

"Honey, are you ready?" Simon asked, coming up behind her.

"Just getting Bethany's coat." Kaylee handed the baby to Simon and picked up a small, blue padded jacket. "Don't want her to get cold."

"That we don't." Simon grinned at Freya. "Looking forward to tonight?" he asked, then grimaced as Kaylee elbowed him in the ribs.

"Tonight?"

"Umm, having Mal home," Kaylee said quickly.

"Oh. Yes." She gazed at both of them. "Is something going on here I don't know about?"

"Since when does anything happen on board Serenity that you don't?" Kaylee countered, picking up Bethany's changing bag. "Well, we'd better get going."

"You ready?" Hank called from the stairs to the cargo bay.

"Okay," Freya said, getting up. "What is going on?"

"Nothing, nothing," Kaylee said. "Just … have a nice time."

She collected Simon and Bethany, and hurried out into the bay. Hank grinned and waved, then disappeared.

Freya followed, just in time to see the crew of Serenity disappear into the dusk, all waving at her. She started down the ramp but stopped when Mal spoke behind her.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

She turned to look at him. "What the _diyu_ are all your … crew … doing …" She paused. He was clean. Not only that, but he'd shaved, and was wearing a new shirt. Pretty much like one of the old ones, but this was crisp and … new. And his hair was … normal. Back to its glorious, thick, even brown colour. Everything started to spin a little.

"I paid 'em to leave," he said, smiling slightly, enjoying the look of confusion on her face. "Got 'em all a hotel in town. Not as nice as the one we had, but they'll be okay."

"What for?" she asked, waiting for the world to settle down again.

"Come on." When she didn't move, he held out his hand and repeated, "Come_ on_."

"Mal, what's going on?" She took his hand and allowed herself be led up the stairs. "You let Saffron walk away with that statue, and yet you all seem so calm about it."

"It's a fake," Mal said.

"What?" Freya came to a stop on the top landing. "It's a what?"

"_Her_ fake. I swopped it back with the real one while Saffron wasn't looking." He grinned. "I figured she was going to pull something, so I just got in there first."

"So when she goes to sell it …"

"Maybe they won't look that closely."

Freya's lips twitched. "She is so going to hate you."

"'Nara says hate and love are so close it's hard to tell 'em apart sometimes." He pulled her on towards the galley.

"Are you saying she loves you?"

"After today, somehow I doubt it."

"Mal, what –" They stepped into the dining area. "Oh."

Inside there were candles burning, and the large table had been laid for a meal at one end. Just for the two of them. There were glasses and a bottle of champagne cooling in one of Kaylee's home-made refrigeration units. A delicious smell assaulted her nostrils.

"Kaylee did the cooking," he admitted. "We can eat whenever you like, but this evening is ours." He smiled at her, his blue eyes catching the candlelight. "Just yours and mine. To make up for before." He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. Without conscious thought hers came up and held him close. Dipping his head to kiss her lightly, he looked into her face. "Frey, I know it hurt you. All that happening, then us being interrupted like we were. And, God knows, I don't want you hurt." He lifted a hand and stroked her cheek. "I never want to see you cry, Frey. I wanna protect you from everything, all the ills of the 'verse, and if I can't, I wanna put them right for you."

Despite his saying he didn't want to see her cry, tears still prickled. "You did all this for me?"

"We all did, but … yeah." He pulled her closer, and she could feel his body hot against hers. "You're my wife, Frey. My wife. And we didn't really get to celebrate that."

"We started," she pointed out.

"But not enough." He smiled. "You were right. We don't need no fancy hotel, or a big bed, or a bath that four people could get lost in –"

"That was nice, though," she interrupted. "I would have liked to bathe there."

"Then I'll sponge you down after," Mal offered. "But what I'm saying is … it don't matter where we are. We're married. And I wanna celebrate that fact."

"Really?" She began to smile. "How?"

"We've got Serenity all to ourselves. No-one here but us. And I intend to make love to you in every room on board." He pushed her back so her buttocks were against the table. "Here's a pretty good starting place."

"_Every_ room?" she asked, feeling his growing arousal against her.

"Well, we've already done our bunk."

"And the engine room."

"Yeah. Good job no-one knows about that." He grinned. "Not sure how Kaylee'd take to knowing we defiled her space."

"It's _your_ ship, Captain."

"That it is." He pressed against her a little harder. "So there's the cargo bay, the infirmary, the common area, Jayne's bunk –"

"No," she said, pinching him slightly. "I draw the line at Jayne's bunk."

"Then we'll compromise and say the corridor outside. And each of the guest rooms, the bridge …"

"The bridge?"

"Do you have any idea the number of times I walked onto the bridge, _my_ bridge as you so rightly pointed out, to find it smelling of sex?" He started to undo her top.

"Wash and Zoe?" She was pulling his shirt from inside his pants.

"I hope so." He groaned a little. "So I really feel like I have to reclaim that spot."

"What, this spot?" she asked, leaning forward and nipping him on the neck. "Or this one?" She ran her hands around the skin of his waist.

"All of them."

"You sound like you're marking your territory."

He grinned at her. "Better believe it," he said, his voice growing husky. "Got a lot of places to do it, too." He kissed her, feeling her lips part and her tongue touch his own.

"When do they get back?" she whispered, undoing the buttons on his pants.

"Not 'til tomorrow. Late tomorrow. Very late tomorrow."

She sighed happily. "Better get to work then," she said, and sat back on the table.

"Whatever you say, Mrs Reynolds. Whatever you say."


End file.
